Dreams
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: !SPOILERS FOR EP 24!..... What if the ending of episode 24 went just a little bit different? VxL /^.\\ please enjoy and review :D
1. Pain and Worries

..New fic.. It's a Legato/Vash yaoi(my fave couple!) and well, before I start talking about it, or you start reading it, just so you know: SPOILERS! You probably already know because of the summary, but anyway.. there are spoilers for episode 23 and 24, since the fic starts at the ending of ep 24. So, if you haven't seen that episode yet, and you don't like spoilers, don't read.  
  
Well, now that we got rid of that, let me tell you something about this fic! Many people think Legato and Vash are a very unlikely couple, and that they could only exist in A/U's. I wrote this fic to prove that, if Trigun went just a little bit different, they could be a couple. Warnings: yaoi(so if you don't like that, don't read, and please don't flame too, not that I care though.. I write for myself and the people who like to read it, not for those pathetic kids who think they're cool when they flame..), maybe a little lemon in later chapters, nothing too detailed, and: OOC.. well, that depends. Legato changes in this fic, some of us like to see him as a sick, cold-hearted bastard, and I'm sure he is, but I believe that with a little bit of love, people can change. Or at least pretend to. And that's what's happening to Legato here too, you see his other side, not just the killer side you see in the anime. That's it for the warnings.  
  
I've been working on this fic a long time(and it isn't finnished yet, but I wrote most of the chapters.. of course, I won't upload them all at once. Depends on the reviews.. and if I feel like it.), with constantly re- writing, checking my spelling and grammar(which are far from perfect..), and reading it, changing things.. and well, I'm arrogant enough to say that this is my best fic yet. I hope you like it too(and I hope you'll review /^.\\)  
  
About the first chapter: It's switching pov's, and it starts at the last scene in episode 24, when Midvalley just died, and Vash walks up the hill, to Legato. It starts with Vash' pov, and you can see that because his thoughts are between ~..~ thingies, and Legato's aren't. I hope it isn't too confusing, anyway: It follows the last episode untill the moment that Vash kills Legato in the anime. Enjoy the fic, I hope you like it and please review /^.\\  
  
  
  
  
  
1-Pain and Worries  
  
  
  
~I see him. He's up there, on the hill, talking to himself.. Every step takes me closer to him, to my redemption. This must be over.. I can't handle any more.. Legato.. please.. but what should I do? Whatever I decide.. this must be over now.. Rem, please help me with this decision.. ~  
  
  
  
'Long.. long ago..' I say, with a soft voice, my own voice, but one of the many that crawl in my head. How long until he will send me free? 'We should have died when we fell on this sandy land..' Yes.. I.. want rest.. I want to sleep.. 'Without pain..' Everything hurts.. and even though it even hurts to breath, I don't care. It will all be over. The pain.. 'Without worries' The worries.. the questions in my head 'The schedule has only been set back a little.' Yes.. my Master is talking to me now, but these are my words, and I say every word.. like it was my last, I guess you could say. 'The end is around the corner..' my end, and that of humanity. Yet.. so many things kept me here. Master.. the power of Death I like so much. Soon.. soon I will meet her myself. 'And I..' I stop talking, it hurts me too much, and I can't even hear my own thoughts anymore.. the voices.. there are too many of them.. I see you coming, oh please walk a little bit faster, I want to.. want to sleep.. 'I..' I.. can't talk anymore, not about myself, not about my destiny.. so I do what I always do when it seems I can't go on anymore, when everything is just too much.. I talk about you. 'This is the climax, Vash the Stampede..'  
  
  
  
~ I fire. Run, while you still can! Please, Legato.. I see you almost fall, but you're still standing.. like always, Legato please how can you do this to me? To anyone? Please.. don't you see.. I fire, again and again, look at him with an angry face, but he knows better. He knows I'm just afraid. Afraid what my decision may be. Run.. before I can't think clearly anymore.. and run, before the so called Stampede comes for you.. I'm standing next to you now, you are looking with that calm expression, not at me, not even when I put my gun to your head. Run.. ~  
  
  
  
He is standing next to me, I can feel his pain, his fear.. he's tired, just like me. But it will pass, Vash. After this, you will probably faint and your girls take you with them and care for you. And I.. I will rest. 'Do you hate me?' I ask softly. He's so angry.. and afraid.. 'I suppose so.' He wants me to stop. Make me stop Vash, I don't even need to tell you the way.. 'So many sad things happened to you because of me..' That's true.. and so many sad things happened to me because of you.. Last night.. oh Master, please forgive me for questioning You, but why? Why did You do that to me last night, I don't mind, I live for You. But it hurts so much..  
  
  
  
~'Be it friend or foe, everyone you meet dies' Yes.. I said that to Nicolas before.. Nicolas.. Shut up Legato.. I can feel how the feared Stampede takes over my pacifistic self.. No.. Legato, please, don't talk anymore! It hurts.. 'It's enough to dry up your tears forever..' I see his has his golden eyes closed, what is he thinking? Would he.. cry? I can't imagine that cruel bastard.. oh no, Legato stop, don't you see what you are doing to me?? 'SHUT UP!' What? Did I say that? Oh, no.. please, don't.. Rem.. I don't want to break my promise! Let this be over now.. 'But it isn't over yet' That voice.. it's like a knife cutting my soul in half. No.. I want this to be over.. no pain.. no worries.. I look at Legato, then I see his golden eye stares at me, scary.. 'Did you think it would end this easily?' That eye.. it stares at me, and is now more yellow than gold.. I feel I'm shivering, the fear.. stop it! Don't look at me like that! 'You are not human' He holds his hand high.. that hand.. it's mine..~  
  
  
  
'I will teach you that as a courtesy' He's so afraid.. afraid of me.. I hold my hand high as I don't stop looking at him, never ease the pain of your victim..  
  
The gun begins to deform.. now.. for one second, as he looks at his gun with so much fear I can almost taste it, I close my eyes. Pain.. go away.. not now.. not yet.. his voice forces me to open my eyes again.. don't.. lose.. concentration..  
  
'T..This light..' He whispers, so afraid.. run..  
  
I try to speak, but it takes me a while.. don't give up.. Master.. this is for You..  
  
'It's the power you've always had.' I say.. Yes. Your power.. will be my death.. come on.. just a little bit more..  
  
'Actually, you could say it's what you are' And what you are.. a killer.. an Angel.... you are going to kill me.. all you have to do is fire that gun.. an Angelic gun.. the Angel Arm.. my pathetic human body will crush.. I smile. The thought of that gives me strength..  
  
~That arm.. No! I feel it.. it hurts, no! Please, stop this.. stop it! I won't kill you.. No one.. has the right.. I point the gun to the sky, please.. don't make me.. kill you..  
  
So many images.. Augusta..~  
  
  
  
Come on, what's taking you so long?  
  
~Milly..~  
  
I feel how my grip on you weakens.. come on.. I can't go on..  
  
~Meryl.. oh, Meryl..~  
  
'N..No!'  
  
No? Yes! Come on.. the arm's almost ready.. I feel it.. the life leaves my body..  
  
~ Nicolas.. Nicolas.. for you..~  
  
I scream out of pain, he can't hear it, the noise of the gun is too loud.. I feel how my wounds go open again, and I'm bleeding.. not now.. hold on..  
  
~ Lina.. your happy face.. I will protect you! From him..  
  
'No!!' This is suddenly much easier.. My strength returns.. I am winning this!~  
  
  
  
W..What? He.. he is.. winning.. no! Kill me! Fire the arm! Let me sleep, free me of this pain! P..please.. I hold my stomach with my arm, and I see it's all bloodied.. my ribs.. it hurts.. to breath.. free me..  
  
  
  
~ REM! I see your face, more clear than ever, Rem! I love you, I will not disappoint you! And with one final scream, I see how my arm becomes flesh again.. Rem.. thank you..  
  
I fall down on the ground, tired.. I'm so tired.. of everything..  
  
'Haven't you given up yet?'  
  
Legato. I don't.. look at him, don't want to.. see him.. your plan failed Legato, run now! I won! Run.. Haven't you given up yet? ~  
  
  
  
As he lies there, I quickly let my hand fall, don't want him to see.. lucky I wear black.. I try to speak again, not sure what to say.. it failed, he is right. But don't worry Vash.. I got another plan.. if I live.. 'That's annoying.' It sure is! I was supposed to be dead! Rest! Sleep! Instead, because of you, I feel like Hell instead of actually being there! Why don't you see..  
  
  
  
~A gunshot. Pain. Is.. is it not over? I look at the ones who shot me.. citizens! Innocent people, puppets of that.. freak! Come on, didn't you have enough yet? What do you want? 'Y..You..'  
  
'You had better fight back or you'll die.' Death.. what do you want? Stop threatening me, tell me! Please.. Another gunshot. Oh, but I can threaten too you know!  
  
I point my gun at Legato, noticing.. he's suddenly very pale.. what happened? Is he.. is he tired too? He laughs a soft, evil laugh, as I finally hear what he wants..~  
  
'Go ahead.' Finally.. free me.. I.. 'It won't bother me.' I look at him, he's so afraid,.. but there's a new emotion. Disgust. He finally hates me. 'An egotistical being like myself isn't allowed to live' And. doesn't want to live. Free me.. run.. away..  
  
'Give me nothingness.' Yes.. the gift of nothing, no more pain! No more.. worries.. just.. nothingness. Just rest. 'Give me death.' That's what I want.  
  
  
  
~That's.. what he wants? He.. he wants me to.. kill him.. no.. no! I will not kill someone! NEVER!  
  
'He is waiting for you. He is looking forward to your visit.'  
  
Knives. Brother.. how can you.. how can you do this? I look at the man who stands before me, but he's different now. Oh Legato.. you are just a puppet.. why didn't I see.. I feel sorry for him, as I look in his golden eyes. So.. full of sadness and pain.. pain and worries.  
  
'I put on your left arm because you aren't by his side..'  
  
Poor.. poor man.. you are.. a slave.. nothing more than a slave.. and my brother.. he has done.. such evil things to you.. your eyes.. part of them is still a mystery, like the one which is hiding behind your hair, but something is so clear to me now.. I..I won't kill you.. you're like.. a lost child.. without his mother, I want to care for you.. it isn't your fault.. none of this.. is your fault..  
  
'Shoot me.' He practically begs me! He wants to be dead..  
  
'I can't' No, I can't! There are so many nice things in life, I will teach you! Come with me, Legato.. I will care for you.. heal your troubled mind..  
  
'Shoot me.' He says again, so soft.. and nice..  
  
I see my gun's still pointed at him. I take it away, and scream 'I CAN'T!' Don't you understand? Oh, of course you don't, he brainwashed you! Oh.. my poor Legato.. come with me.. He closes his eyes. He looks so sad..~  
  
  
  
Right. I didn't want to do this.. but.. come on Vash, kill me before it's too late. Before I do it myself and I don't complete my mission.. before my body gives up.. screams. From the girls. You look at them yes, you care, don't you? Don't let me.. take away another beloved one. Don't.  
  
'Milly!' Yes.. I would smile if only I got the strength, but my wounds are hurting so much, I have trouble with even standing.. and breathing.. free me. Run..  
  
'Stop! Make them stop!' You scream. I close my eyes..  
  
everything is dark.. my soul. is leaving my body. I can't.. I'm dying.. I feel how my body begins to give up.. soon.. no! Master! I will complete my mission! Master..  
  
'Make them stop!'  
  
I am so close.. don't give up.. not now.. not.. now..  
  
With my last strength, I open my eyes and scream, beg him!  
  
'Then shoot me!'  
  
I fall down, and land on my knees. Quickly, I am in the position that I'm bowing for him.. the truth is.. I can't....shoot me.. The gun is now to my head, I forced him to.. with a weak voice, I say it again.. I beg him again.  
  
'Shoot me'  
  
Free me..  
  
  
  
~ He is kneeling for me.. bowing.. no.. I can't turn away my arm, he is forcing me! Please.. Legato.. don't force me to do this..  
  
'All you have to do is pull the trigger..  
  
It's so easy.. yet so hard.... Legato.. Please.. Let me.. I look at him, he is such a pretty guy.. please Legato, you can have a wonderful life! Come with me, I will care for you.. come on..  
  
'If you kill me, it will all end'  
  
No, it will be the beginning! Of a cursed life, I would break my promise to Rem..  
  
'Come now, choose of your own free will'  
  
Free will? What do YOU know about free will? You are a slave! Nothing more.. than a slave.. please.. let me take you in my arms, let me care for you like a mother for a frightened child that is having a nightmare! Let me say silly things like: it's going to be alright, nothing will happen to you..~  
  
'Stop it, don't make me fire!' That's the point you idiot! Shoot me! More screams, he is hearing them.. does he hear my silent screams too?  
  
'Your fate in humanity is as obstinate as it gets..'  
  
Oh yes.. why didn't I think of this before?  
  
'To embrace every worthless ideal that woman taught you.'  
  
See, it works. He is staring at me.. so.. surprised.. it won't be long..  
  
'Maybe it's only reasonably since you have lived for over 100 years..'  
  
~ Hey! Don't touch MY Rem! You know.. I can be quite risky then.. oh of course you know! You know everything, don't you! As long as you can hurt me, right? Oh, come on let's all hurt and insult Vashie! Do you think this is a game, you bastard? WELL? Do you?! Yes, you do! You're smiling! How could I EVER wanted to care for you??  
  
'..But that, your way of life is nothing outside comical'  
  
Oh?! Like your way of life is that great! Oh look at me, I'm a slave! A WILLING slave! Well, Mister Legato, I'd rather be comical than a willing slave!  
  
'Rem Savarem..'  
  
Was a genius! A goddess! MY goddess! Don't.. ever.. insult her, you freak!  
  
'A woman who could only pretend her logic made sense.'  
  
WHAT? No, like "kill the spiders to save the butterflies" is a good logic! If Rem was still alive..  
  
'A worthless human being..'  
  
NO!  
  
'Just like me..'  
  
Good you say it yourself!  
  
'But unlike you.'  
  
No..  
  
'SHUT UP!!' I scream, and stand. SHUT UP you.. I hate you.. I see his smile, as voices go through my head..  
  
'Luck and persistence won't work forever'  
  
Nicolas..  
  
Another gunshot.  
  
'As we journey, we search and think of ways to make everyone happy'  
  
Yes.. but a man like Legato can't be happy!  
  
'Don't force your way on life of others!'  
  
But, Nicolas.. look at him, just look at him!  
  
'No one has the right to take the life of another.'  
  
He smiles.. he's happy.. the sick..  
  
'Don't tell me your dreams in a world like this'  
  
Dreams.. in a world where people like him..  
  
'Then if you turn around, you will see the future.'  
  
Rem. I see you..  
  
'NO!!' Milly! I open my eyes.. Rem.. a single tear falls.. as I look down.. on him.. with his eyes closed.. and his left hand.. on his stomach.. red.. red.. like.. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
This is it.. kill.. everything is already dark..  
  
'Legato..'  
  
I hear my name.. Feel a hand.. on my shoulder.. I don't want to open my eyes, I want to be dead! Please..  
  
Two arms.. around me.. they take me away.. is this Death? Death? Are you there? Finally.. No more pain.. No more worries..  
  
  
  
~ 'Oh, Legato..' I take him in his arms, as I lay my hand on his bloodied left arm. His eyes are still closed.. as I see how the citizens fall on the dust.. and my friends, my girls, are standing.. he's letting it go..  
  
I look at him, he looks like he's dead, but I can hear his heart beat.. very faintly, but it's there. And he breaths.. I hold him, and my tears fall on his blue hair.. how could I.. how could I want to kill you?  
  
'Legato.. don't worry.. Everything is fine now..'  
  
He crawls, wants to escape but I hold him tight to me.. as Meryl and Milly come to me, I don't even bother with wondering how they got free.. Meryl lays her hand on my shoulder.. And Milly sits with Legato, who is shivering, groaning of pain..  
  
'What do you want to do with him?' Meryl asks soft.  
  
It takes me a while to get enough strength to answer, but then I say what's been in my mind for so long  
  
'I'm going to take care of him.'  
  
  
  
I feel how Legato's body relaxes, he's asleep.. I smile, as Meryl puts her arms around me.  
  
'Let's go before the citizens of this village wake up..'  
  
I nod, but just sit there.. while I look at his pale face, run my hand through his blue hair, and hold his left hand in mine. There, in the light of the sunset, we are sitting there.. I'm so glad I didn't kill you.. I will care for you.. You'll be happy, my dream.. now, sleep.. when you wake up, I'm going to teach you about the beautiful things in life. Sleep.. dream.. sweet..  
  
  
  
Dreams.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Well, that's it: the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too long.. and I hope you like it. Again: please reviews, they decide how soon I'll upload a new chapter.. /^.\\ 


	2. Dark Dust

*runs to reviewers and hugs them * Thaaaaaaaaank you! I love, no, worship you!/^.\\ No, really, thank you for reviewing. Well.. second chapter.. not much to say, just: hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
2-Dark Dust  
  
  
  
'Be careful! He's injured..' I look at Meryl who tries to get Legato on a Thomas, and miserably fails because he's twice as tall as her.. Look, he almost falls! Legato!  
  
'Don't worry, mister Vash, I got him!' Milly looks happy at me, with Legato in her arms.  
  
'Good.' Meryl says. 'Since we have only two Thomasses, Milly can sit with Legato and Vash, you can sit with me.' I nod, I would rather sit with Legato, but am too tired to take good care of him now. I look at the moons, then close my eyes and sleep, as the animals carry us through the dessert..  
  
  
  
  
  
Milly looked at the pale, blue haired man who was sitting before her, and felt worried.. his breathing was very weak, and she didn't know if he would survive the long way home.. and even if he did, he was a suicidal maniac, he wanted to be dead! She shouldn't care though, this was the man who killed her beloved Nicolas! But as he was laying in her arms, as she reminded him in the arms of Vash, so alone.. she didn't really care anymore whether Legato was a killer or not. To her youngest-of-11-siblings logic, this was a man who needed her to care for him, and she would.  
  
  
  
It was already dark, but all the five moons were up, so they decided to continue, not saying a word.. that is, until Legato woke up..  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
  
  
What.. what happened.. where.. it's so..dark.. am I.. dead? Yes.. finally.. hear the silence.. but.. where am I? Nothingness? Hell? Some.. someone is holding me.. Death? Is that you? Why.. why don't you speak? Death..  
  
I try to move, as I feel something.. something that destroys all my dreams, all my hope, all my faith, that makes me stop to believe in Nothingness..  
  
Pain.  
  
It hurts.. I don't know what, but something, or maybe everything, on my body hurts.. pain.. am I.. am I not free?  
  
Where am I?  
  
  
  
  
  
Milly laid her head on Legato's hair, as she suddenly felt how he was moving.. 'Legato?' Was he awake? That couldn't be! She remembered Sempai sitting with him, and saying he would probably not wake up for a long time, if he even woke up.. 'Legato?' No answer. Maybe.. maybe he just has a nightmare.. that could be, she thought, I suppose psychopaths have nightmares.. she heard something, maybe a groan, or a sob.. he was awake.. she was scared, and looked at Sempai and Vash. Vash was sleeping, he was very tired of everything that happened today, and Sempai was almost sleeping.. she didn't want to wake them up, but.. but what if Legato really woke up? 'shhh..' she whispered, a little bit afraid, trying to get him asleep again. What would happen if he woke up, this man was a killer! 'Sleep..'  
  
  
  
A nice hand runs through my hair.. but I feel it's fear.. what.. why am I not dead? The last thing I remember.. is Vash almost wanting to shoot me.. arms of Death embracing me.. I feel I'm trembling.. no.. the fear.. the voices.. they begin, again.. and again..  
  
And again..  
  
Until I die, oh please give me rest! Give me rest, why won't you let me sleep? Why won't you take the pain away, Death I love You! Why.. what must I do to be able to get to You?  
  
'Please..'  
  
  
  
She suddenly felt so afraid, he was talking! So.. he really was awake.. Please? What does he want?  
  
'Legato?' She held him tight, hoping it would give him a warm feeling, he was shivering and it was pretty cold here.. she hoped he would fall asleep if he felt a little bit better too..  
  
'Are.. you..'  
  
His voice.. it's so.. weak, nothing more than a whisper.. 'Shh, don't talk. Just sleep..'  
  
'Death?'  
  
She felt cold inside, death? 'No.. I am not death! I am Milly! Legato, you're alive!' she felt how the scared feeling was gone, she now was worried, what was wrong with him? She held him in her arms, laid her head on his hair again, and began to hug him like a little child, while she was crying over this poor, lost man.. 'Oh Legato..'  
  
  
  
So..so it's true.. I'm.. alive! No.. It can't be! I am dead! I am NOT lying in the arms of a stupid human girl! What? She is.. crying? Why?  
  
'I'm so sorry for you..' she whispers with her pathetic voice. Why? Why would you be sorry for me?  
  
  
  
With all the strength his body had, he turned away from her and fell of the Thomas in the sand of the dark dessert. Milly saw Vash immediately woke up, and looked at her with worried, and a bit sleepy, eyes. 'What..' he whispered, and jumped of the Thomas. Meryl woke up too, and looked at Milly, who was silently crying, as Vash walked to Legato who was sitting in the dark dust..  
  
'Legato?' the blonde gunman whispered, and tried to lay his hand on Legato's shoulder to comfort him, but the moment they touched each other, a loud 'snap!' was heard, and even in the dark, with as only light the 5 moons, Milly knew what that meant: Legato.. hit Vash?  
  
Vash walked backwards, as the wounded, pale psychopath stood up and walked to him, dangerously whispering questions Milly couldn't answer. 'Why..' he said.. 'Don't you understand..'  
  
'Legato, calm down, I did it for your own good and..' 'You don't know what's good for me!' Legato screamed. 'Don't you understand.. I hate you! Why did you take me away from my Master, you made me fail my mission, the only thing that made me a little less worthless!' 'Legato, you're not worthless, believe me, I want to show..' 'Shut up.. I.. I'm going, you can't stop me, I'll go back to Master and then you'll be sorry for not killing me!' 'No!'  
  
Vash grabbed Legato when he was trying to run away, and tried to stop him, which was very hard because the younger man kept crawling. 'Let me go!' he screamed, desperately trying to use his powers, only to notice he was too weak for that. 'No, don't go back to my brother, he's mean to you!' Legato laughed. 'You don't understand anything of me or my Master!' 'Legato, please.. I want to care for you, stop..' After that, Legato freed himself of Vash' grip, but the gunman still held his stomach, knowing that was his weak spot. His nails went deep into the blue haired man's flesh, and he screamed of pain. 'You..I.. hate you.. You're.. you're even worse than I am..' Legato stood a few meters away from Vash, holding his wounds and glaring at him, breathing heavily. 'I'm sorry..' Vash whispered, and tried to reach for Legato, but the younger man walk back with every step Vash took. 'Don't.. come near.. me..' he whispered.  
  
It might have been the sight of Vash almost crying, or Legato who didn't want to give up, while it was so obvious he was dying, but Milly couldn't take it anymore: she jumped to Legato, and held him. Legato screamed of the pain and surprise, and began to crawl, trying to hurt her and escape, but Milly was a strong girl: she could handle a weakened man like Legato, who was screaming all kinds of things, at her, at Vash, but mostly at himself..  
  
Vash moved closely to Legato, and saw the face of the other man was wet of tears. Vash let his hand touch Legato's cheek, and smiled. 'sssh..' he whispered. 'Don't resist.. believe me, you will like it with us..' 'Like hell I will' Legato groaned, then suddenly his knees gave up, and he felt down in the sand.  
  
The three looked at the man who was sitting on his knees in the sand, crying.. he looked so helpless, according to Milly, and again she felt sorry for the murderer of her love..  
  
'Don't you understand..' Legato sobbed 'I.. just want rest, I just want to sleep, no more pain, no more tears.. why can't you do that, I thought you want all humans to be happy, please.. make me happy..'  
  
Vash kneeled down and held Legato's pale face in his hands. 'I will make you happy, but not with killing you. Just believe me when I say there are so many ways to be happy.. and I will teach you. I'll take the pain away, and heal you..'  
  
'Why?' Legato said, his voice being nothing more than a hoarse whisper.  
  
Good question, Vash thought. Why? Why did he want this man to be happy, he's a killer! Luckily, Vash didn't have to answer, because Legato fainted and laid against the gunman's chest. Vash carefully took Legato in his arms, when Milly laid the blanket around him and he carried the pale man to the Thomas, as they continued their journey home..  
  
  
  
.. /-.\\ again, I hope you like this little chapter, and pleaaase take a minute to review. Thank you! /^.\\ 


	3. Dream

Thanks for reviewing! And to that girl who said I shouldn't put spoilers in the summary: I told it had spoilers, and well.. do you know any other way to tell a summary of this story? Anyway, I'm sorry if I you really didn't know Legato died in the anime, but well.. I warned you.. anyway: third chapter, it's about Meryl, and her memories which will be sort of important later on, not really, but anyway.. hope you like it, and please: keep reviewing /^.\\  
  
  
  
3- Dream  
  
  
  
Meryl drank some of her tea, while she was looking at the man before her, at his deadly pale face, his closed eyes, his dirty blue hair and bandages all over his body.. she sighed, she didn't like sitting with Legato, she'd rather sit with Vash, but she made a promise to the gunman she cared about so much that she would care for Legato while Vash couldn't.. Why does he want to do so much for Legato? She thought. I mean, he's still a killer.. she didn't understand.  
  
Legato had been asleep for a few days now, Vash had finally woke up(since he was pretty injured too, at especially very tired) and he was eating with Milly now while she stayed with this psychopath.. Meryl wondered if he would ever wake up.. sometimes, he shivered or moved a little, but after that he immediately fell in a sort of coma again.. they had been giving him soup and water, all kind of things he could eat without chewing, so he wouldn't starve or something, but still.. the doctor said he had a broken rib, which only could heal by resting a lot.. Vash said that he would recover soon, or at least sooner than ordinary humans, because of his powers and his left arm, but still.. she sighed, as she thought of the day the doctor came..  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
'This way doc..' Meryl said softly. The doctor followed her, and looked at the blue haired man lying in the bed.  
  
You could see he was in much pain, by his expression, but he was also extremely tensed and was shivering. His clothes(a black shirt and grey pants) were dirty and bloodied, so was his hair. 'Right..' the doctor murmured and sat next to Legato, laying his hand on the psycho's forehead, and noticing he had very serious fever, then moved his hands a littler bit on the unconscious' man's body, seeing how he reacted, and noticing his stomach seemed to hurt the most. 'What happened?' the doctor asked Meryl who was standing with Milly, who was staring-way too sad if you asked Meryl-at Legato.  
  
'He..' what should she say? 'He was almost murdered, but we found him and took him with us.' She said. Well, that was kind of true, right? The doctor nodded, and then took of Legato's shirt.  
  
Meryl had never seen anything like this in her entire life, not even when she saw Vash' body for the first time. Legato's chest was covered with scars, some of them still bleeding and infected, his pale skin was torn apart on some places, then healed again, other parts of his chest had third degree burns, and the skin was obvious very sensitive: when you touched it only with your fingertips, Legato shivered and if he could, he would most certainly have cried. By his neck was an enormous scar, like someone had tried to slide through it with a knife.. his left arm had so many scars you could barely see his skin, and it had some prints of teeth in it, like someone liked to bite it.. where his stomach was, was a large scar that was bleeding a lot, the blood even was on the blanket now.  
  
She heard Milly cry, and took the girl in her arms. 'sssh.. I know it looks scary, just don't look at it.. why don't you go to Vash, you can come when the doctor is finished.' Meryl whispered, speaking to her friend like she was a little child. 'No.' Milly said. 'I want to stay with Legato.' Meryl didn't understand why, and she knew Milly couldn't see blood.. 'Why? He's not going to wake up and he doesn't know you're here so there is no point in torturing yourself like this.' Milly didn't reply, just let Meryl go and walked to the bed where the doctor was cleaning Legato's wounds with some water.  
  
Milly sat next to the doctor and let her hand run through Legato's blue hair, trying to calm the shivering man a bit. 'Is he going to be alright?' She asked the doctor softly, who sighed. 'I don't know, this is pretty serious. All I can do is cure his wounds and then it's up to him to decide if he survives..'  
  
That was something what made Meryl feel strange, afraid.. Legato didn't want to be alive.. and if he died, Vash would really be sad about that.. she looked at the pale man and then couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't see someone be in so much pain, all the blood.. she walked away and closed the door, walking away from him, from that.. that.. monster. Inside, she felt somehow sorry for him..  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
Meryl touched Legato's bandages, as she wondered why there was a scar on the place the rib was broken.. it didn't make any sense, but that was just Legato.. maybe he hoped the pain would go away through the wound.. she suddenly felt very tired, she didn't sleep much lately, all she did was worrying about Vash.. She carefully laid Legato's head a little bit more to the right, then laid her head on his pillow too. 'I'm sure Legato doesn't mind sharing it with me..' she said, and then closed her eyes.. just a few minutes.. won't hurt.. she kept saying excuses to herself, when she eventually fell asleep.. and in her dreams, returned to old memories..  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
  
  
'Mom, dad, wait for me!'  
  
A little girl, probably 6 or 7 years old, ran after her parents, who waited for her. They laughed as they looked at their daughter: at her black hair, blue eyes and happy face. Yes, Meryl Stryfe sure was a nice girl.. 'Look Meryl, all of your friends are standing there!' Her dad said. Meryl looked at all of the kids who were standing on the town square. What was so interesting, they were saying things, and seemed to stare at one point.. Curious as a young girl was, Meryl ran to the kids, and forced her way through so she could see at what they were looking.  
  
There, on the ground, was lying a little child, probably just as old as Meryl, it was crying, shaking, and had blood everywhere on it's body, It's clothes were ragged, and it had a little blanket, but still seemed to be very cold, which was not strange because it was Gunsmoke's hardest winter ever: for the first time ever a white Christmas! But for some reason, Meryl couldn't possibly be happy because of that.. she was angry. At her friends. How could they do this to a kid like that, a little homeless kid.. she felt her heart break when she saw her best friend, Mike, kick the boy, and laugh. And when she heard the screams and sobs of the little child, the laughing of her friends, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'Stop it!'  
  
Meryl ran to the boy and stopped Mike from hitting the poor child 'Stop it!' she screamed. 'This boy didn't do anything wrong, why are you so mean to him?' Mike laughed. 'Why? Because, my dear Meryl, we don't want people like him in our town! He's poor! He gives our town a bad image! People like that child don't deserve to live.'  
  
Meryl looked at her friend with disbelieve in her eyes. How.. how could he talk like that? All of her friends were very rich, and yes they were pretty arrogant, but she wasn't rich either, and they liked her! 'Mike, get out of here or you're not my friend anymore, got it? And that goes for all of you!' That worked. The kids walked away, some still shouting awful things at the poor boy, and Meryl sat next to him.  
  
'sssh.. you're safe now, they are gone' she said to calm the boy a little. She looked up at her mom and dad, and smiled. 'He can stay with us, right? Her mom kneeled next to her, and touched the kids face, who immediately began to cry. 'Sure..' her mom whispered. 'We will care for him.'  
  
Her dad took the boy in his arms, and carried him to their house, where he laid him in Meryl's bed. Her mom got him some of Meryl's clothes, which were way too large for the little, thin boy, but as long as he had some clothes..  
  
He slept the most of the day, while Meryl and her mom were making dinner, a very nice dinner for Christmas evening. Once in a while, Meryl's mom went looking for the boy, to see if he woke up. That evening, when Meryl and her mom and dad were eating, they suddenly heard some noise.. 'Darling?' her mom said 'What is that?' Her dad rose from his chair, and looked around. He grabbed a knife that he was eating with, to be prepared for burglars or something.. Then, they saw someone stand on the stairs.  
  
A pale kid was standing there, looking afraid with his yellow eyes. Meryl walked to him and smiled, but the boy was still afraid, trying to escape. She reached for his hand and said 'don't be afraid..' He still looked very scared at her, like she was going to hit him with that hand. 'Please..' he whispered 'Don't..' he fell on his knees, almost falling of the stairs, but Meryl caught him in her arms. 'Hey kid, we're not going to hurt you, we want to care for you!' He looked at her, shocked and surprised about the fact that she wasn't going to hit him. 'C..care?' he whispered with a weak voice. She nodded 'yes, care for you!' then she began hugging the kid., who closed his eyes and began to cry. 'Don't cry!' Meryl said. 'Why are you crying? Are you sad?' Her little girls logic didn't understand someone cried when everything was going to be alright. 'Meryl..' her mom said, and took the crying boy in her arms. 'Why is he crying, mom?' Meryl asked. 'I mean, he should be happy!' After that, the boy began to cry even louder, his whole little body shaking with the impact. 'Meryl.. sometimes, people cry because of confusion, or because of things that happened before. I bet this little boy is going through a lot, right?' she said, hugging the little child. After a while, the boy calmed down a little bit, and looked around with his, still afraid and teary, yellow eyes. He looked at her mom, and she smiled. 'Do you want to eat something? I bet you're hungry!' He nodded, as her mom helped him walking to the table.  
  
After the meal, Meryl and her mom brought the kid to bed. When her mom went downstairs, Meryl stayed with the boy, sitting at his bed. He was looking at her, confused, but yet interested, as he was reading her thoughts. After a while, he smiled. 'Thank you..' he whispered. She smiled. 'why are you not with your parents?' He looked sad when he said that he didn't have any parents anymore. 'Why not?' Meryl said surprised. 'They are dead.. and my sister is dead too.. everyone is dead.. there's no one left for me.. I don't even have a home, so I just walk from town to town..' the boy weakly replied , looking down. Meryl felt sorry for him, how could anyone just let a child like that alone, without even caring for him? 'I..' he whispered 'I don't even know what I'm looking for.. maybe a family like yours, but no one wants me, they are just happy when I'm gone.. or maybe I'm looking for death.. for my release, so I can finally sleep well.. without waking up..' Meryl took the boy in her arms, and hugged him. 'Don't talk like that.' She said. 'I will care for you, and it's Christmas, that's a party! Tomorrow, we are going to celebrate, with lots of gifts, and I'll show you hoe beautiful life can be!' the boy smiled, and then fell asleep..  
  
  
  
Meryl kept her promise. The next few days were days full of joy for the little kid, her parents bought presents for him, although she thought it was Santa, and they played outside, eat.. she really began to like the little boy.. he said everything was so nice, and she was so nice, that it was just like a dream.. and since the little kid didn't remember his name, she called him 'Dream'. Meryl's parents began to love Dream as much as she did, and they cared for him. But the evening after Christmas..  
  
The little boy felt strange.. he heard voices in his head, that told him to come to a town named Demethri.. but he wouldn't obey.. he wanted to stay with Meryl, he loved her so much! That night, he woke up after having a nightmare, and walked downstairs, searching for his 'mother'.. then, he heard voices again, not that strange man, but Meryl's mother and father..  
  
'Really darling, I love that boy, but we can't afford to care for him any longer.' 'No, I will not just send him out of the house, just to let him die! Don't you see how happy that kid is?' 'I don't want this either but..'  
  
He felt how everything was turning dark.. they.. they didn't want him anymore! No.. ~Come..~ the boy heard a voice in his head. ~Come to me..~ Yes.. why not.. they didn't care for him..  
  
The next day, they found a letter in Meryl's bed where Dream thanked them for everything.. but no reason. No reason why he left. Never..  
  
'hm..' Meryl whispered, half sleeping.  
  
'Why.. why did you.. ran away..'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes in shock, why.. where.. She looked around her self, en then saw something gold.  
  
A scared, golden eye full of pain was looking at her.  
  
'Dream?'  
  
  
  
...Don't you just hate cliffhangers? XD Anyway, again: thanks for the reviews and well.. see you soon! /^.\\ 


	4. Deserved

I'm really sorry for not updating so long, but I couldn't use my computer for a few days.. sorry.. anyway, I wanted to say some things because of a review by lee richardson.. you asked why people like yaoi fics, well, I don't know about other people, but when I see two people, and I think they could be a nice couple, I write a story about them, and then I don't care whether they are gay, straight, bi or whatever. If Legato was a girl, I would have made this story anyway.. and about Vash: yes, I know Vash is a girls man, but almost everything of his happy attitude is fake, just because he doesn't want to show who he really is. So, why can't the girls chasing be part of that? And even if it isn't.. ever heard over bisexuality? Anyway, about the pov stuff.. I know it might be a bit confusing, but it's certainly not 'lazy'. If people want it, I would say from th ebeginning of a chapters which pov's there are, if any of you would like that, please say so. And just two more things: first, yes I did work long on this and I'm sorry if you don't like it but I certainly didn't waste my time, because I had FUN while writing this, and if you like to do something, how can you waste your time? And second, no I'm not mad at you, if people don't like my work, they can just say that.. just wanted to say some things about it, because I do think I have the right to defend my "work".  
  
Whew. happy reading.  
  
  
  
4- Deserved  
  
Meryl looked at the person before her, at his pale skin, his golden eye and blue hair..  
  
'Legato?' she whispered. 'Are you awake?' She touched his forehead and felt his fever, but he was staring at her, so he was awake.. What should I do? She wondered. Getting a doctor? Calling Vash? Then, she felt his hand touching hers and looked at Legato, who was crying. Guess it's all just to much for him.. She wanted to hold him for one second, but then reminded how much she hated this man, and stood up, letting the crying man, who was begging her to hold him, and to care for him, go.  
  
'Vash!' she screamed. After a few minutes, Vash was with her. 'What?' he asked worried. 'Legato woke up.' Meryl replied calm, after that Vash pushed her away and ran to Legato's room. For a second, Meryl wanted to get mad as she always did, but she figured this was just to important for Vash.. and she was still wondering. The dream.. it was a memory.. why did she see Dream in Legato? Sure, they both had blue hair.. and yellow/golden eyes.. but Legato was a psycho and Dream a nice boy! So..  
  
  
  
I looked at him, worried. He looked so pale, and so afraid.. he was crying, probably more because of confusion than sadness.. he was shaking, and seemed so lost.. don't cry.. then, without a second thought, I took his face in my hands and kissed him on his tears. I felt how Meryl was looking really strange at me, but I didn't care. Why would I care? He's just sobbing now, staring at me as I take him in my arms.. 'Are you feeling better?' I asked. No answer. 'Legato..' just a few sobs. 'Legato, answer me.. are you feeling better? Does it still hurt?' He nods and I take that as a 'yes'. 'I..' he whispered. 'I'm.. feeling so.. scared.. so..' sobs again 'alone.. lost.. it's.. so dark..' 'Look at me, Legato.' I said, and he looks at me, scared.. 'Don't be scared' I said. 'Tomorrow, when you're feeling better, we are going outside and I'll teach you how beautiful life can be, and that there's nothing to be scared of.' 'No..' he whispered.. 'No.. I.. don't want.. to go.. outside.. not yet, not yet..' 'Listen Legato' I didn't want to sound mean, this was good for him, right? He couldn't just keep lying there, and do nothing but crying, he needed to be with people! 'You really need this, you want to feel better, don't you?' 'I..I..guess so..' he murmured. I looked at him and sighed: there was nothing left of the blood thirsty psychopath I knew.. the person before me was more like a scared little bunny than a man who carried my left arm, and licked it while watching other people kill each other..  
  
I sighed again and took him in my arms, let his head rest on my shoulder and his tears run down my back.. 'tomorrow,' I said 'We are going outside' He didn't reply, but somehow I knew he agreed.. then, Milly walked into the room with some food so he could eat, and after that sleep and be ready for tomorrow..  
  
  
  
  
  
'goooooooooooooooooooood morning!'  
  
Legato opened his eyes and looked around himself, surprised, when Vash came dancing into the room and opened the curtains of the small window, which allowed the sun to shine in the blue haired man's eyes.  
  
'It's a beautiful day, and we're going to enjoy it!' Vash said happily, when he tossed some clothes on Legato's bed. 'You can wear that, I expect you to be downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes!' After that, he walked out of the room, leaving a very surprised Legato wondering what he got himself into.  
  
  
  
After 15 minutes, Legato walked into the room were Meryl, Milly and Vash were having breakfast. Vash turned around to see Legato, and felt his heart stopped beating for a second.  
  
He looked beautiful.  
  
Legato was wearing the short sleeved, silk blue shirt that Vash gave him, black pants and black shoes. You could see the scars on his left arm, but he didn't seem to care. He still was pretty pale, but looked better.  
  
'Wow, you sure are a handsome man, mister Legato!' Vash looked surprised: did he say that? The voice told him it was Milly, which made him sigh in relief. He didn't want Legato to think..  
  
Legato didn't reply on what Milly said, which made Meryl a little mad. She gave Legato his breakfast, and said, with a somewhat bitchy tone: 'Why are you so late, we're almost finished.' Vash, who wasn't finished, looked surprised at Meryl and Milly said with her usual happy voice 'I am not, Sempai!' Meryl just sighed while walking away, something that made Legato smile a kind of creepy smile..  
  
When they finished their breakfast, Vash walked to the door, only to see Legato wasn't following him. 'Well, are you coming?' The blonde asked. Legato just looked at him with a look that said 'why would I?' Vash sighed, walked to Legato, grabbed his arm and forced him to walk.  
  
  
  
It sure was a beautiful day. Kids were playing, the suns were shining.. Vash smiled and felt happy.  
  
'Hey Vash!'  
  
They looked behind, and saw some kids running to Vash. 'Ey, Vash are we going to play?' one of the kids, a very ugly one according to Legato, asked. 'Yeah!' Vash screamed happily 'And I brought a friend!' After that, every kid stared at Legato.  
  
They thought he looked weird, with his blue hair, one golden eye, pale skin and his left arm full of scars and bandages. He didn't seem as nice as Vash.. the gunman seemed to notice the kids didn't really like Legato, and put his arms around the psychopath. 'Don't worry guys, he might look a little weird, but he's really nice, right Legato?' Legato freed himself from Vash' embrace, not replying. He's so silent, Vash thought. What's wrong with him? 'aaaaanyway!' Vash said. 'I'll show you how the game works, Legato! And after that, how about I'll buy you kids some donuts?' after that, the kids seemed to forget their fear, and with screams of joy, they jumped on Vash..  
  
  
  
What.. what is happening? I look at some of the kids jumping on Vash the Stampede, toying with him while he screams like a baby.. is this supposed to be a game? Well, I'm not going to play his sick little game! Oh Master.. if only I was with You.. You would never do that, and a superior being like Vash isn't supposed to do this! I turn around and walk away, away from him.. and that pathetic human kids.. I hate them. I never was a kid like that.. What am I doing here? I.. I was supposed to be dead by now! Vash the Stampede.. why can't you understand? I failed.. I couldn't even complete my mission..  
  
'Legato?' I feel hands on my shoulders, don't even need to turn around to know who this is. Vash.. if only I was strong enough to use my powers, so I could just kill everyone in this village, including that pathetic girls he loves so much! I'm sure he wants to kill me then.. but now, I don't even have the strength to talk telepathic to him.. or to reach my Master, why isn't He here? Master? Can You hear me? Do You know I am here? 'What are you thinking?' Vash says.. I close my eyes, and suddenly feel so tired.. 'Master..' I whisper.. he sighs. 'Why are you thinking of Knives? He isn't here, he doesn't know you're here, don't think about him anymore..' Don't think about him? How can I not think of my Master? He made me like this, he.. 'Why are you not with Master? It would make everything so easy.. you are supposed to be with Him, why are you running away?' I feel his arms around me, want to throw them off.. go away, Vash the Stampede, you belong to my Master!  
  
'Because.. Knives took someone who I loved from me.' I nod. 'Rem.' 'Yes, Rem..' 'Why do you love her so much, I mean, she's just a human.. a worthless human, like I am..' 'No Legato, she is not worthless. I care about her, more than anything, or anyone in this world. To me, she's worth more than myself, and more than Knives.' 'That can't be.. because your Brother is a superior being, and she.. she is just a average human..' 'She's a goddess to me.' 'Why?' Vash sighs. 'Because.. because she taught me her way of life, because I respect her. She is to me what Knives is to you. I would die for her, do anything for her..' he smiles. 'I guess you can say she's my 'master'.' I nod, still don't understand it but oh well.. who cares, he will soon return to Master.. 'Legato?' 'hm..' 'Are you coming? I promised the kids donuts and I think you would like one too..' Donuts. Why not.. I can play.. I can play with him, pretend I'm his friend, let him trust me.. and then, my Master will come and I will meet my fate anyway.. I smile. A very good idea.. just let him believe he is succeeding, then.. let him know I will never be his 'friend'. He will be so mad that he kills me, and goes to Master.. yes..  
  
  
  
Vash walked out of Legato's room, quietly closing the door. 'Is he sleeping?' a voice asked. Vash turned around, and saw Meryl, who was standing with a bowl of soup. 'Gee Meryl, you scare me!' Then, he looked at the soup 'Yes, he sleeps, better not wake him up now, he'll eat when he wakes up..' Meryl nodded. 'Fine. I suppose he was really tired..' 'Yes..' Vash answered. 'But it was nice today. We played with the kids, well I did and he watched, and after that we ate donuts and I showed him the town.. he was really nice, a bit silent, but nice.. at least not that psycho-like..' Meryl smiled. 'Vash?' Why are you caring for him?' Vash sighed. 'I really don't know..'  
  
  
  
That night, Legato was standing by the window, smiling and laying his head on the cold glass. 'Master' he whispered, closed his eyes and sighed. He shivered, because Gunsmoke had cold nights, and imagined his Master's reaction on his failed mission.. the punishment he deserved, for failing the only thing he lived for.. and realising he deserved. 'I deserve..' he kept saying, until he fell asleep, dreaming about his Master..  
  
..well, that's it(for now).. please review.. and just one more thing: I always forget to say 'to be continued', but it continues until I say 'the end', kay? /^.\\ 


	5. Nicolas

First: thaaaaank you for the reviews! I love you! /^.\\Sorry for not updating lately, but school. busy.. anyway, there's another reason why I'm not updating a lot, because this story isn't finished yet.. I'm currently writing the 10th chapter, so if I upload too soon, and come to the point that I haven't written yet, you would have to wait a reaaaally long time for the next update, and I doubt you'd want that.. or, I could just write faster, of course. Just one more thing: (almost) everything of this chapter is Legato's pov.. oh, and enjoy.  
  
5- Nicolas  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt a hand on my skin, and someone put a blanket on me.. like.. like you see with dead people, with the difference it wasn't on my face, and well- I'm not dead. Yet. Vash.. I opened my eyes, and looked at the person sitting next to me, and smiled a fake smile. I hated smiling, but had to.. to make my plan work. 'Good morning..' I whisper. Cold. It's cold here.. he puts his arms around me, trying to make me feel better. It doesn't work, but I'm not saying that. Or should I? It's so hard to be friends with someone! You don't know when to say something, and when to shut up. You don't know.. why hasn't Master taught me how to be friends?  
  
I hear another voice.. a very.. annoying voice.. the big girl looks at me. 'Hi mister Legato!' she says happy. How can someone be so happy? I killed her lover. He deserved his dead, just as I do. 'Are you hungry?' she asks. Am I? I always eat, to ease and hide my pain.. it makes me feel good. Sweet things.. to fill up the sweet part that my life is missing.. oh please! I sound like, like.. I sigh. I don't even know who I am anymore. If only.. If only I died. There's nothing left for me on this world. And there's no way Vash can teach me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'Why are we here?' I ask Vash. It's been three weeks since Vash took me with him.. and.. sometimes I hear him talking to the girls. Saying that he's so happy that I'm feeling better. Lies. Every day, I feel more pain. I just hide it, I always hide it. That's the only thing I can do: hiding. So he thinks he has a friend. But the world is so dark.. and cold. And everything is spinning, and I feel alone.. I never felt alone when I was with Knives. Or.. did I? Was I hiding again?  
  
Now, we are standing by a nice, little, white church. It seems familiar, but I don't remember.. Vash carries flowers.. I wonder.. why.. I look at him, he looks at the church and smiles. 'Do you know this place?' he asks. 'I.. think so..' I answer. He puts his arms around me and we walk to the garden behind the church.  
  
There's just one grave.. and grass.. and sun, because there is always sun, and.. flowers. But they are looking a bit dead.. I wonder who is resting here, and I feel jealous. "Vash?' I ask. 'If I die, will you let me rest at a beautiful place like this?' No answer.  
  
He gives me the flowers, and tells me to put them at the grave. And to look at it, and read. Who rests here. I walk to the grave, feeling more jealous with every second. I kneel.. for the stone.. and lay my head on the flowers, feeling hoe soft they are.. I don't want to give them away. The lucky one who is resting here doesn't need them. I do. Who is lying here? I look at the stone.. it takes me a while to be able to read it, but..  
  
Rest In Peace  
  
Nicolas D. Wolfwood  
  
A friend, lover, and priest we all loved. Sleep well, our dear Nicolas  
  
  
  
Chapel? Is Chapel here? The flowers fall on the grave. why? Why is he bringing me here? Am I supposed to feel guilty? I killed him! I gave him a beautiful home. He should be thanking me! Vash is standing behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder. 'Why.. why did you take me here?' I ask. 'Don't know.' Vash said. 'I go to his grave once in a month.. the priests here take care of it, but it seems like they forgot the flowers this time.. It's a beautiful grave, don't you think?' I nod. I never really knew Chapel. He was just another gun-ho gun.. I knew he was friends with Vash, and that was why he had to die.. 'I killed him.' Vash nods. 'I know.. but it wasn't your fault. It was because of my brother..' Is that true? 'Do you hate Master?' I ask.. 'You shouldn't hate him. He's an angel.. you can't hate angels.' No answer.  
  
He sits next to me, and puts his arms around me, gently playing with my hair. He lies his head against my chest.. and I see he has his eyes closed.. It's not that bad. Master.. he didn't even talked to me in my sleep, even though I tried so hard to reach him. Guess he's still angry.. I'm sitting here.. and.. the sun I used to hate so much, suddenly feels so warm.. I guess.. it isn't that bad. I look at Vash.. he's so nice. I used to hate him-and am supposed to hate him even now.. but he's been so nice to me.. caring for me.. why? I smile, and for once, it's a true smile.. I never felt like this before, so warm inside.. so.. happy. Vash.. you are so.. sweet.. so caring.. Vash..  
  
'Vash..'  
  
'Nicolas..'  
  
  
  
Cold. The warm, happy feeling is gone. My smile is gone. What.. what did he say? Nicolas.  
  
Nicolas.  
  
So that's why. That's why he cares for me. That's why he wants to 'show me the nice things in life.' For Wolfwood... To pretend I'm Wolfwood. To finish what he could never do.. I'm a replacement. Again. Again..  
  
I push him away, he looks surprised, didn't even notice.. I'm a replacement. Nothing more than a replacement. Nothing.. I.. am.. nothing.. I run away, as fast as my tired legs can.  
  
'Legato?' he screams. Legato? He doesn't exist! All I am is a replacement! First, I lived my life as a replacement for Vash, doing everything for my Master, now, you promise me a better life, but give me exactly the same-no! Even worse! Master.. Master said to me I was a slave, a replacement, you, you let me believe I am more, you take me so high, and then let me fall again, with no one to catch me! Master.. I miss you! Master.. where are You?  
  
I fall on my knees, don't even know where I am, and don't care. This world.. it is fake! I hate it! I.. all I want.. is to be.. happy.. I feel I'm crying, shaking, but I still don't care.. even if I died right now.. oh please let me die.. please..  
  
Arms. Around me. Voices. Of humans. No, go away! Stop pretending you care! Go.. go.. I don't want.. anymore.. no..  
  
  
  
'My my, children, what's wrong?' The priest of the church walked to a few people, who were standing by a young man, who was sitting on his knees, crying, screaming.. he looked like he was about to die. The priest kneeled down and looked at the face of the young man, and his worried, sad eye(he could only see one, the other was covered with blue hair). 'What's wrong, darling?' he asked. 'I..' the trembling man tried to say. 'I.. am.. a replacement.. nothing.. no one.. no one cares for me.. I want to go back to my Master! Master.. I miss You!' after that, he felt into the priest's arms, crying. The priest gently hugged the crying creature, and then carried him to the church.  
  
'I miss Him.. why.. why am I nothing.. what.. what have I done to.. to deserve this.. all humans.. can be happy.. despite of how.. worthless they are.. but.. I..' 'sssh..' the priest whispered while he gave Legato some water. He took the younger man in his arms and sighed. Poor little thing.. Then, the door of the church opened, and a familiar man ran in. The priest looked at him and smiled. He was here every month, to care for the grave of a friend. 'Hi Vash.' He said. Vash ran to him, and sat next to Legato. 'Legato, I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have said that, it was just.. I'm sorry.' Legato looked at Vash, angry, dangerous.. 'I hate you..' he whispered. 'Don't say that, please..' 'I hate you..' Legato said again. 'You.. you.. called me Nicolas! I'm just a replacement.. why didn't you say so? You.. I really don't know why you keep pretending you're better than Master.. you..' he sighed and closed his eyes. 'Vash.. just go away. Chapel is dead. Get over it.' 'But..' the blonde said. 'I don't want to leave you..' 'Go away!' Legato screamed. 'Can't you see you're only hurting me with staying? Stop pretending you care about me, you hate me! I.. I was so close to happiness, but you, you give me only pain! Just go, Vash.. I hate you..' Vash was getting angry 'Then what do you want to do when I leave you? Go back to Knives? He'll kill you! How can you even think of me being the same as my brother, I care for you!' Legato was getting calm, probably because he was so tired. 'You care for Chapel.. not for me.. no one cares for me..' Vash sighed and took him in his arms. 'I don't know.. but what I do know, is that we have to get out of here. Tomorrow, we're going to another town, far away. I know a very nice town, you'll like it. Nice people, no one knows you.. and far away from everything. Just.. a few days, weeks, months together. As long as you need it. Just the two of us.' Legato nodded and closed his eyes. 'Vash..' he sighed..  
  
..I know the ending was a bit strange.. but anyway.. please review /^.\\ 


	6. Perfection

.Again: sorry for not updating so long, but well.. school.. busy.. you know.. * sighs* school sucks /;.\\ Anyway, I personally like this chapter(how arrogant! /^.\\) and I hope you like it too /^.\\ Have fun!  
  
6- Perfection  
  
  
  
'So.. you're really leaving?'  
  
Meryl couldn't believe it. Yesterday, Vash returned with a very depressed Legato, and told her that they would be going to another town.. and that she and Milly weren't allowed to go with him. She somehow felt jealous. She loved Vash, not just cared for the silly, but sometimes serious gunman she'd been following these past few years, but love like between two people who were made for each other. And now, the only thing he thought about was Legato.. she knew she shouldn't be jealous of Legato, but still..  
  
'Yeah..' Vash said, and waked Meryl from her thoughts. 'I'm sorry, but he really needs it. And I do, too.. just get away.. and it's safer anyway, we're too close to Knives here..' Meryl nodded, that sounded pretty logical. 'Where are you going? Is there any way we can reach you, when something happens?' When I can't stand missing you anymore, she thought. 'We're going to a little town, it's near April, the third city.. I don't remember the name anymore, but you can't miss it, it's beautiful: all green, lots of trees, grass, flowers.. and it's a very peaceful town, with lots of farmers, I know a very nice, old couple, and we'll be staying with them.' 'Do those nice old people know there's a psychopath coming in their house?' Vash sighed. 'Yes, they know that, I asked it.. their own son was.. well, not really like Legato, but he was a murderer, and they helped him and now he's one of the nicest people I know. So, I'm sure they can help Legato too.' 'Then.. good luck..' Meryl said, trying to hide how sad she was.  
  
  
  
'Mister Legato!'  
  
Legato, who was waiting with the Thomasses, turned around when Milly suddenly hugged him, like she would never see him again. 'Good luck!' she said loud, and very happy. 'Say hello to the people in that town for me!' Legato freed himself from her embrace, as she looked at him, with a very happy face. 'I'm going to miss you!' That surprised Legato. 'Really?' he asked. 'Of course!' the tall girl replied. 'I mean, you're part of the family now, and I think you're really nice! And when you return, you'll be just as happy as I am, I promise!' He smiled. How could anyone have so much faith in a world like this, and be so happy? She hugged him again, and this time, he didn't push her away..  
  
  
  
Vash looked at Legato, who was sitting on the Thomas next to him. They'd been riding for five hours, and he didn't say a word. He looked like he was thinking.. what would he think about? Probably Wolwood.. how could I've been so stupid, Vash thought, to say Nicolas' name.. he looked again at the psycho next him, at his golden eye, his long, blue hair, his nice body, as far as Vash could see that, since Legato was wearing his usual blue shirt. You could say anything about Legato, that he was sick, creepy.. but he sure was beautiful. Vash could understand every girl wanted him.. he smiled, every time they would come in a town, girls stared at Legato, some even ran to him to ask him if he would come with them, whores said he could have them for free, old men looked jealous and said 'if only I was young again', and boys had trouble with keeping their girlfriends with them.. but Legato ignored them. He just stared, and didn't even look at the, often beautiful, girls. Vash would then ask the girls if they 'wanted a blonde gunman in return', but the girls just walked away.. it wasn't fair..  
  
On the horizon, he saw another town appearing. It was already dark, and pretty cold too.. Vash, with his long and warm coat, didn't mind, but he could understand that Legato, who only had the short sleeved shirt, would be cold.. and the last thing that Vash wanted, was that Legato would catch a cold.. he already was sick enough..  
  
'We'll sleep in that town, alright?' Vash said, not sure Legato could hear him. Since he didn't answer, Vash moved a little closer to him, and laid his hand on Legato's arm, and felt it was really cold. 'Wow, don't you think it's a little cold without a coat?' Vash asked surprised. 'You could have said it, I have a blanket here..' 'Hm..' Legato replied, when Vash put the blanket around him. 'Anyway' the blonde said. 'What I was saying, is it okay with you if we sleep in that town?' By his expression, Vash could tell that Legato couldn't care less where they would sleep.. 'Sure..' he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Only one room left?' Vash was standing with his hand on Legato's shoulder, in a small hotel. The piccolo nodded. 'Yes sir. You're pretty late so..' Vash looked at Legato, who was just staring, looking pretty tired. 'Aw, doesn't matter. We'll take it.' 'Ehm sir?' the piccolo said. 'There's just one bed in the room, that's for two persons.' Vash looked again at his 'friend' and wondered if he would mind sleeping in the same bed.. 'We'll take it.' 'Okay. Do you have any other wishes? Food?' 'Yeah!' Vash said, and for a moment, he was the silly Vash again. 'I'm hungry! I mean, I feel like I haven't eaten anything in aaaaaaaages!' 'Vash..' Legato sighed. 'You ate all of our food just an hour ago, how can you be so hungry..' 'Vash?? The piccolo said, suddenly looking very scared and suspicious. 'Not the Vash I hope?' 'no, no no no!' Vash said hastily. 'My mom just liked the name, I'm not that aaawful criminal Vash the stampede!' 'Oh, okay..' the piccolo said, still looking a bit suspicious at Vash' coat. 'Let me take you to your room.. you can call room service if you want.' Vash nodded, and they followed the piccolo to their room.  
  
  
  
'Nice room.' Vash stood in a nice room, with a bed for two persons, a bathroom, and some closets and windows.. not much, and it wasn't really decorated, but it was nice enough. They wouldn't be staying long anyway.. Legato fell on the bed, and stared to the ceiling, not even stopped when Vash came sitting next to him, let his hand run through the blue hair. 'Do you want to eat something?' Vash asked softly. Legato didn't answer, just closed his eyes, and allowed Vash to jump of the bed and run to the phone to call for room service. 'You know, I'm reaaaaally hungry, I guess I'll order a lot, just in case, you know, if you change your mind!' the blonde said. 'Now, what shall I order.. oh, this looks nice, and..' 'You should be wearing different clothes, you know' Legato suddenly interrupted. 'Wha?' 'Different clothes. You saw that piccolo looking at you, with that coat.. and the glasses..' 'Oh, yeah..' Vash said. 'I guess you're right.. but I don't really have other clothes.. or maybe I can buy them? Yeah, that's a good idea! I'll just order some food, and then go shopping, so when I'm back, the food's ready!' He looked like he was Einstein..  
  
  
  
30 minutes later, Vash returned, carrying a bag, with clothes in it. He saw the food arrived, but Legato hadn't eaten anything of it. 'Wait a sec, I'm going to show you my new clothes!' Vash said, and he danced into the bathroom. After a short while, he came out, walking like he was a star. 'Well? What do you think?'  
  
He was wearing a long sleeved, red shirt, and leather black pants. The back of the shirt was black, and decorated with red images of dragons. Legato smiled, it sure looked good. He imagined his Master with those clothes, and couldn't help but smile. 'It's nice.' Vash jumped next to him on the bed and said 'Thank you!' then, he began to eat.  
  
'Gee.. that was tasty..' Vash sighed, after eating all of the food in just one hour. 'I can see that' Legato commented. They were lying on the bed, staring to the ceiling.. 'It's better than Meryl's cooking, which isn't difficult.. gee, that's one thing I won't miss..' Legato smiled. 'That girl is in love with you..' 'You think?' 'No.. I'm sure.. it's so obvious she's jealous..' He turned his head so he could see Vash. 'Do you love her too- I so hope not! She's just a human you know and..' 'No, I don't love her.' Silence. 'Good..' Legato said. 'Have you ever been in love with someone?' Vash said softly 'No.. why would I.. I mean, all humans are worthless, I don't even want to think of falling in love with one..' 'and Knives?' 'NO!' Legato looked at him, shocked. 'I would NEVER think of touching my Master like that, to.. kiss.. and love..' 'Hmm.. you think he's too good for you?' 'He is..' Silence.. then, Vash said, not facing Legato, like he was a little ashamed to ask. 'L..Legato.. may I tell you something.. ehm.. personal?' 'Sure' Legato replied. 'Any secret is safe with me, I don't know anyone I should be telling it, so..' Vash smiled. Yes ..you could depend on Legato.. 'Well.. You know.. Nicolas, you know Nicolas, don't you?' 'Of course I do, he worked for me, remember?' 'Oh.. yeah, well it's like.. ehm.. I don't know how to say it, but..' 'Just say it. Or do you want me to read your mind?' 'NO! No, no, I'll tell.. well..' The gunman took a breath and closed his eyes. 'I had feelings for Nicolas.. you know.. feelings.. like, more than just a friend.. I never told him, he loved Milly, but.. I felt so bad when he died, he was my lover! Well.. without him knowing..' Silence. 'Legato.. do you hate me now?' 'Not more than usual.' Legato said, with his normal, calm voice, like nothing had happened. 'Do you think.. I'm weird?' Vash said. 'No.. first, I wouldn't say a superior being is weird. Second, I don't think I'm the person to tell someone he's weird.. and third, I think it's in the family..' 'What do you mean?' Silence, again. Vash looked at Legato, and saw he wasn't staring at the ceiling anymore, but facing the wall, so Vash couldn't see his face. 'Legato?' 'No, nothing, it doesn't matter.. forget it..' 'No,' Vash said, now sitting and looking at Legato. 'I want to know what you meant with that! It's in the family? What do you mean? Has Knives.. Has Knives done anything to you?' Legato didn't reply, just kept looking at the wall, like something very interesting was going on there. Vash just stared. 'Oh.. God.. Legato.. don't tell me.. don't tell me, Knives..' He closed his eyes, took a breath and then spoke that final word 'raped you?'  
  
When Legato didn't answer, Vash grabbed the young psycho and forced him to look him in the eyes. 'Answer me, Legato! What has my brother done to you?!' He was practically screaming now, and then saw Legato's wide, teary eyes staring at him, and suddenly Vash understood he was nothing better than his brother at this moment, forcing a broken human to do things he didn't want. He let Legato go, who was turning his head away from Vash, sitting with his knees to his chest, sobbing a little. 'Legato.. I'm sorry..' Vash whispered, and embraced him. 'I.. I shouldn't have done that, but.. I just can't believe my brother would.. would do things like that.' He was silent for a while, and then asked 'Do you want to talk about it?' Legato looked at him, and he could see by his expression he didn't want to talk, but he knew Vash had questions, so he nodded. 'Ask anything you want..' he murmured. 'It's not like.. like..' he obviously didn't know what to say anymore, and Vash took him in his arms. After a while, Vash softly said 'How many times?' Legato was silent for a while, and then said 'Too many to count.. it.. it started when I was eighteen.. and never stopped.. first, it was just once in a few months, and the months before my 'death', it was almost every evening ..he's missing you, and I'm your replacement.. when he can't handle his pain anymore, he just beats me and looks at me, it pleases him to see others in pain, especially worthless beings like me..' 'But..' Vash said 'Why? I mean, if he just wanted to see pain, he could just hurt you, he didn't have to..' 'Mental pain is much more worse than any wound, Vash. And beatings make you feel bad, for a while, but you'll heal. You'll never heal from something like this, from the experience of someone hurting your soul, someone doing a thing to you, only people you really love should so. And.. and someone touching parts of you, no one should.. it worse than dying..'  
  
Vash nodded 'But.. why didn't you tell me?' The man in his arms smiled 'It's not something I like talking about.. no one knew.. except for Midvalley.. and maybe Dominique too.. I don't know, she always acted so caring, so maybe Midvalley told her.. it doesn't matter.. they're both dead.' Vash sighed. 'You know.. I always thought you were just a cold hearted bastard without any feelings, but.. so many things happened to you, and you're still so strong, surviving.. I really respect you Legato, I really do..' No answer. Vash just stared to the wall, thinking.. 'Brother..' he thought. 'Do you love me so much you do things like this? But why? Doesn't your heart break when you see him crying? Don't you feel guilty?' He sighed, and knew he would never really understand his brother..  
  
Vash looked down, and saw Legato had his eyes closed, and was almost sleeping. He smiled, and grabbed the clothes he slept in, and helped him with it. Then, he laid Legato in the bed, and after a while, came lying next to him. He hesitated for a moment, but then took the sleepy psychic in his arms, and whispered 'Good night'..  
  
  
  
The next morning, Legato was the first one who woke up. He was surprised, finding himself lying in the arms of the gunman he hated so much, but didn't turn away. It was so comfy.. and warm.. he then remembered what had happened last night.. that he told Vash about Master.. he closed his eyes, not knowing if he would ever be able to look Vash straight in the eyes, what would he think of him now? Would he think Legato was just a cheap whore? And more important-why did he care? He hated Vash, so why would he care what the gunman thought of him? He laid his head on his chest, listening to his heart.. it was so much like humans.. yet, it was superior. And it was the same as Master's.. then.. why was Vash so different? So.. gentle? Did humans make him like that? But humans were worthless, cruel.. he remembered how mean they'd always been to him when he was a kid.. They couldn't create a beautiful creature like this! Only Master could! But.. Master was also cruel, and hurt him.. he mentally punished himself for thinking like that about his Master, but it was true! The scars on his body were the proof. So.. humans couldn't create a beings like Vash, but plants couldn't do it either.. then.. why was Vash so.. perfect?  
  
He sighed. It was all so hard.. he suddenly felt very sleepy again, even though he recovered very quick, because of Vash' arm and his mental powers, his rib and wounds still hurt, and he was often very tired after doing something that used to be so simple.. and he still couldn't use his powers. Of course, he didn't tell Vash that it still hurt. A mere human wasn't allowed to complain against a superior being. And he did that enough.. Legato closed his eyes, still having his head laying on Vash's chest, and he felt how the temporary darkness of sleep took him away..  
  
  
  
Vash opened his eyes, and looked at Legato, smiling. He let his hand run through he hair of the younger man, and again mentioned to himself how beautiful Legato was. He was almost perfect, with his beautiful body, blue hair, the nicest blue he'd ever seen, and golden eyes.. a sort of gold that you couldn't find in any jewellery. How could anyone even think of hurting a creature like this? And.. why did he think of himself as worthless? Of course, Knives told him so, but still.. 'I wish you could see him, Rem..' he whispered. 'I think you'd like him.. I do.. you could teach him about life, much better than I..' He closed his eyes, and then felt Legato was moving. He looked at him, smiling, when Legato woke up, and looked at him, sleepy, with those eyes.. he almost laughed, since Legato looked a bit silly, half sleeping, with his hair being pretty silly too, but he just smiled, knowing he didn't look that good himself.. 'Good morning, Legato. Did you sleep well?'  
  
'hmm..' Legato said, now sitting, and looking for his clothes. Vash laid his hand on his shoulder, and smiled. 'Why so hasty?' Legato didn't reply, not even looking Vash in the eyes.. Vash sat up, and looked at Legato, who was still trying to find his clothes, and avoiding Vash. 'Legato? What's wrong?' he forced the human to look at him, but Legato immediately turned his face away. 'Legato..' he took Legato's face in his hands, so he had to look at him. He looked afraid.. 'Now, what's wrong. Why are you avoiding me?' Vash closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of how much he sounded like Knives now.. apparently, Legato took that sign wrong, because he moved away from Vash. 'Don't..' he said with a trembling, scared voice that was so different from his usual dark, creepy voice. 'don't you think.. I'm..' He didn't finish his sentence, but Vash understood. He laid a hand on Legato's shoulder, and let the other gently run through his hair. 'You don't have to be ashamed, Legato. Nothing that happened between you and Knives is your fault. Do you think I would hate you for the awful things my brother did?'  
  
Legato didn't reply, although he had to admit it sounded logical.. 'Now..' Vash said. 'Look at me, Legato.. don't be afraid. I'm not superior.. just that I'm not human, doesn't mean I don't make mistakes, don't feel pain, can't cry.. and that goes for Knives too. I know him, and inside, he's just like me. We're no angels. Although we are a little bit different from humans, we share the same feelings. So, there's no reason to worship us, to think we're perfect, because we aren't.' Legato looked at him, stunned. This was so different from everything he heard in his short life.. plants.. were Gods, everyone knew that! It was just the truth! But still.. he had seen Vash crying.. because of Chapel, and that woman, Rem. But he was so perfect! It was like Vash knew what Legato thought, because he smiled and said 'I think you're perfect, Legato.' Legato just laughed, a bit like 'yeah right' but Vash kept looking serious. 'I really mean that. You're so beautiful, and you might have some mental problems, but those are the result of my brother. Now, tell me. Aren't Gods supposed to create something instead of destroying it?' Legato nodded, and Vash smiled, and gave him his clothes(which were next to him all that time). 'Then, dress, and I'll create something.. something beautiful.' He smiled, and without a second thought, he kissed Legato, just a small, nice kiss on his cheek. 'Something really beautiful.'  
  
/^.\\ to be continued, as usual! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter :) 


	7. Just A Little Kiss

Again: sorry for not updating so long, but well.. I'm really busy(really!) and.. I only write when my parents aren't home(don't want them to know I write fics, come on, would you want your parents to know their daughter writes stuff like this??) and my mother broke her arm so she's home a lot now, so I an't write or upload anything *cries* well, anyway, about this chapter.. it's not my favorite, but I guess you L/V fans will like it, because it the first real move between those two /^.\\ anyway, enjoy, review and please forgive me /;.\\  
  
7- Just A Little Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'  
  
  
  
Vash ran to a few old people, and embraced them. 'Oh, dear Vashie! Haven't seen you for so long! How are you?' the old lady said. 'Never better, grandma!' The man smiled and walked to Legato. 'So.' He said. 'I guess you're his friend?' Legato just nodded, and they shook hands. The old man laughed. 'Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time here!' the lady also walked to Legato, and hugged him. 'Welcome, my friend, welcome!' Vash jumped between them, and said with a happy voice 'Let me introduce you! Grandma, dad, this is Legato Bluesummers, and Legato, they are Cathy and Tim Theresi, but you can call them grandma and granddad!' Legato just smiled. 'Where's Peter?' Vash asked. 'He has a job' the old lady, Cathy, said. 'He works on the police office.' The old couple laughed at Vash' and Legato's reaction, they both looked first surprised, then kind of afraid. 'But I told him not to arrest you.' Cathy said. 'Gee' Vash replied 'Thank you!' 'Well,' Tim said. 'Let's get your stuff inside, the room is ready! You'll have to sleep together in one room, but I don't think you'll mind, right?' Vash smiled, and they walked to the little house.  
  
40 minutes later, everything was in their room, and they were sitting in the garden. Legato looked surprised to how green everything was! There was grass here, and trees.. and even flowers! Mostly red flowers, and he didn't really like red, but still: flowers! Cathy came with something to drink, and when Vash and Peter were in the village, shopping.. so they had something to eat that evening, Legato was alone with the old lady. 'So..' she said. 'You're a friend of Vash?' 'Sort of.' Legato replied. She smiled. 'Vash is a good friend.. always ready to help people in need..'  
  
'Hm..' 'Did he help you too?' 'I guess so..' Legato closed his eyes, he was tired.. they hadn't been sleeping in a good bed for a few days, and even though he was used to it, he still was tired. And the wound on the place were his rib was broken, was really hurting. He smiled. Meryl'd been right, he cut himself when the pain was driving him crazy, and he hoped it would escape this way.. it didn't work, just more pain.. his rib was almost healed, but the wound was sometimes still bleeding.. he didn't tell Vash.. 'Legato?' He heard his name, and opened his eyes, looking at the old woman, who smiled. 'Didn't you hear me? I called you three times before.' She did? 'Doesn't matter.' She said. 'Will you please help me, I want some apples from that tree, to make a pie, but I'm an old lady.. can you do it, please?' Legato just nodded, and rose from his chair. On that moment, it felt like some knife cut in the wound, because it really hurt. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then walked to the tree, feeling more pain with every second. She followed him, and said 'Please go into the tree, and throw the apples to me.' He nodded, and climbed in the tree. It was hard to breath, and everything was spinning, but he ordered himself not to let go, because then he would fall down.. He took some apples, throw them down, and then climbed out of the tree. He had tears in his eyes because of the pain, and leaned to the tree. 'Are you alright?' Cathy asked. 'Hm..' Legato whispered. 'I'm.. fine..' he felt how the old lady took his arm 'I don't think you are, come with me..' He looked at her, how she was trying to get him.. and felt how his legs didn't want to carry him anymore.. and closed his eyes..  
  
  
  
'Are you feeling better?'  
  
I open my eyes, and look into an old face.. then, feel water hitting my face. It's nice.. it's not so hot here.. at least, not as hot as.. outside.. She smiles. Why? 'What.. happened?' I ask.. what am I doing here? 'You fainted, I carried you inside. You're pretty injured, you know?' I nod. Of course I know that.. she gives me a glass with water in it.. 'You need to drink a lot' she says. 'It's so hot.. and when you're already not feeling so well..' I drink it, and must admit: It's good.. I close my eyes.. my head hurts.. suddenly, I sit up, grab the hand of the lady, who was walking to the kitchen, for a moment ignore the wound, and look at her, scared. 'Is Vash home?' She smiles. 'No, he's still in the village.' I sigh in relief and lay back. 'Would you.. would you please not tell him?' 'Tell him what?' Oh, humans are so stupid.. 'Well, what happened of course!' 'Why don't you want him to know that? You can't keep hiding.' She now sits on the couch I'm lying on, laying her hand on my warm, feverish face. 'You need someone to care for you, otherwise that wound won't heal.' 'hmm, well, maybe I'll never heal..' I whisper, closing my eyes. 'I just don't want to be sick anymore, don't want his care.. I'm sick of just lying down with everyone pretending they care and constantly asking if 'I'm alright.'..' Lies. Lies again. I.. so love his caring.. but, no! I can't.. love, oh how I even dare to think this.. about someone like him.. 'They're just saying that for your own good.' .stupid..human.. 'Maybe they don't know what's good for me.' How can they if I don't even know it myself? She sighs. 'Fine, I won't tell, but if you faint again, I will tell him everything, and if it really hurts, you have to come to me, okay? And at least twice a week, so I can see if that wound is healing.' ..that sounds pretty good.. I nod, then close my eyes.. I'm so tired.. I feel she lays a blanket over me, and says 'I'll wake you up when Vash arrives.. just sleep..' that's nice.. sleep..  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I never noticed..' 'It's really serious..' 'Maybe we should get him to a doctor..' 'Or a hospital?' 'We don't have one here..'  
  
Voices.. what.. I open my eyes a little..  
  
'I think he's waking up..' 'Oh, I don't hope he's angry..' 'Maybe you should leave..' 'Are you sure.alone.. with him..'  
  
Footsteps.. another voice, saying my name.. who's there? A hand.. on my face.. I open my eyes a little bit more.. until I can see something..  
  
Everything is spinning.. someone is looking at me.. Red.. and blonde..  
  
'V..Vash?' I say.. my throat.. hurts.. I see he smiles.  
  
'Yes, it's me, Legato. How are you feeling?'  
  
But.. how..?  
  
Of course. That woman. She told Vash.. while we made a deal.. I sigh. Never trust humans. Master was right. But.. Vash isn't human..  
  
'Legato?'  
  
hmm? Oh.. I sit up, and smile. 'I'm fine!' I lie.. I try to get of the couch, but suddenly feel pain.. that wound.. I feel tears in my eyes, close them.. don't show.. don't let him know.. too late. He already knows. 'Legato.. don't hurt yourself..' he says.. He helps me getting back on the couch.. I feel some liquid spreading over my stomach area.. blood.. I'm bleeding.. should I tell him? 'why didn't you tell me?' he says softly, while letting his hand run through my hair. 'I.. didn't want.. you.. to worry.. about me..' lies? 'What do you mean?' he says. 'If you're sick, I want to help you!' I look at him and smile. 'You're doing so much for me.. and I don't want.. someone like you..' a superior being, I think. But I don't say it. Haven't said that to him since that night.. but I still think of him like that. I always did. You can't change that. I just close my eyes, finding that a good excuse for not talking anymore.. he lays his hand on my face, as I open my eyes a bit, just enough to see him smiling. 'I care for you, Legato, I really do. I mean, you've changed so much..' That's true, I changed.. If I would see myself like this a few months ago, I would laugh.. 'So..' Vash says 'Do you want me to care for you?' It's like a month ago, only this time he asks me, instead of just take me.. do I want? 'Yes..' I whisper, and I see he smiles. 'Good.. then let me take you to our room.' I try to sit up, but then feel strong arms around me, and take me of the couch. I look at Vash, who smiles, and then look down, at the ground.. he's carrying me! I lay my head against his chest.. hmm.. it's warm.. nice..  
  
  
  
  
  
Vash looked at Legato, sleeping in one of the two beds that were in their room. He smiled, as he sat next to him, letting his hand run through the sleeping man's hair. 'Why are you so afraid..' Vash whispered. 'Why do you keep believing I am better than you, keep believing I don't feel pain, don't worry.. It's not like I'm a wise guy or something..' he sighed, when Cathy came in. Vash turned around, and smiled. 'Hi, grandma.' 'Hi Vashie.' She said, and then came standing next to him, looking at Legato, who was sleeping on his back, with his head to one side. 'don't worry Vashie, I'm sure your friend's going to be fine..' 'I don't know, grandma.. sure, that wound will heal, but how can I help him with his mental problems if he doesn't even tell me when he feels bad? And when I don't even notice?' Vash sighed. 'I think I'm doing this all wrong.. if only Rem was here.. she'd know what to do. She would solve this all in a few minutes, while it takes me so long! Why? Am I so bad?' 'You're doing a lot for Legato..' 'Yes, but not enough! I want to talk with him, about his life, his feelings, Knives.. because I think talking would help, but every time I do, he's sad! I really, really don't know what could help him..' 'Love, Vash.' Vash looked at Cathy, surprised. 'Love?' 'Yes' the old lady said 'Your friend doesn't need endless talking, or travelling to the most beautiful places of Gunsmoke. He just needs you, and himself to accept that.' She gently let her hand run through his spiky hair, and said while walking away 'Think about that.' And then, closed the door, leaving a very confused Vash. 'Love..' he whispered, while looking at Legato. But what kind of love? The love like between friends? Or.. the feeling that he felt for Nicolas? He sighed and laid his head on the bed, confused. 'Why does everything have to be so difficult?' he sighed.  
  
  
  
'Vash?'  
  
Vash looked behind and saw Legato was awake, sitting in the bed, looking a bit confused at him.  
  
'Where are you going? Are you leaving? To where? Can I come with you?'  
  
Vash smiled and walked to him. 'I'm just going down stairs, eat something.' Legato looked confused, and Vash saw he was still sleepy, it was like he was dreaming with his eyes open, not knowing what he was doing. 'But I want you to stay. It's so cold when I'm alone..' Vash smiled and sat next to Legato, who looked at him, with the surprised eyes of a little puppy dog that didn't know where his owner went, it was so cute.. he felt Legato's cold skin, it was always cold, and touched his soft hair, while wondering: What would his lips feel like? Would they be cold, like his skin? Would they be soft, like his hair? And what would they taste like? Like salt, from his tears? Or would they be sweet, from the candy he liked to eat? While Legato was staring at him, Vash felt like he just had to find out. He moved a bit closer to Legato, until their faces were almost touching each other, and he laid his hand in Legato's neck, feeling the blue hair, looked into the golden puppy eye, and slowly tasted his lips.  
  
It was a light, short kiss, but wonderful. His lips.. they were cold, not the freezing cold of Gunsmoke's nights, but the fresh cold of the dawn. They tasted like thousands kind of fruits, every second that the kiss lasted, he tasted something new, and it was always better than the last fantastic one. Vash knew he wanted more, and Legato was just responding. Vash laid one hand on Legato's cheek, and moved closer to him, and kissed him deeper, longer. When their lips left each other, Vash couldn't help but sigh from happiness. Legato was just staring, confused, just like a few moments ago, like nothing happened. What does he feel, Vash wondered. Did he experience the same as I, or doesn't he know what happened? He carefully held Legato, and laid him back with his head on the pillow, and when he did, Legato immediately closed his eyes and returned to sleep, while Vash was licking his own lips, just to feel Legato again.  
  
But it was gone..  
  
  
  
/^.\\ Hope you liked that! I don't know when the next update will be, I hope soon.. oh, and to the reviewers: thank you! Love ya! 


	8. Hope for the Future

..Sorry for not updating /;.\\ anyway, hope you like this chapter /^.\\  
  
8- Hope For The Future  
  
  
  
Vash smiled and looked at the dust of the desert, far away from the green town.. he had Legato lying in his arms, and remembered that little kiss.. it was a week ago, and when Legato woke up, he didn't remember anything. Or he was just hiding it, but Vash now knew you couldn't hide it when you felt like this for a person. And he tried. He tried to act normal when he saw Legato, but he just had to smile because of the memory of his lips.. they were so.. he sighed, he knew he wanted more, but how could he tell Legato? He responded that night, because he was practically brain dead at the moment, but Vash knew Legato would never kiss him when he was.. well, healthy. Not only because he still thought he wasn't worth it, he just didn't love the blonde gunman..  
  
Still, Vash felt the sweet and fresh experience of love again. A different love than that for Nicolas though, it felt a bit more.. wanting. He wanted Legato.. Vash now understood his brother a little bit better, although he still didn't forgive him raping Legato.. but Knives looked at him, every day, every night, and he knew Legato was so devoted he would give him his body, give him the sweet taste of his lips, just for free, and more! He would be allowed to touch every part of the beautiful human's body, without protest, without guilt, without that he would have to give something in return. It was all there for him.  
  
So he took it.  
  
Now, his favourite toy was gone, he couldn't touch and hurt him anymore.. and Legato's tears, and stories, and voice which showed he was hurt so many times in his short life, kept Vash from doing the same thing as his brother. Still.. he wanted it so desperately!  
  
Today was a special day. Peter, the son of Cathy and Dirk, would come to his parents. He would be staying a while, and Vash was worried and happy at the same time. Happy, because Peter once was a murderer that changed, he experienced the same as Legato, so they could talk and he could help the psychopath Vash fell in love with. But worried, because Peter hated criminals after he healed. That's why he was a cop.. Vash was afraid he would hurt Legato, and even more worried that the blue haired man wouldn't tell him.  
  
I hear Legato yawning a little, moving, and then again lays against my chest. 'You're a nice pillow, did you know that?' he says, sleepy. I laugh and lay my arms around him. 'I hope that Peter guy is nice..' Legato sighs. 'You know.. I don't really like that he comes here..it was so nice, just the four of us, why does someone have to ruin that?' I smile and let my hand run through his hair. 'It won't be that bad.. Peter is a nice guy. But when he does hurt you, or when you just don't feel good because of him, will you tell me?' Legato was a bit surprised of the question, how could that boy hurt him? But he just nodded and said 'I will.' 'Promise?' 'Promise.'  
  
  
  
When he saw Peter, Legato immediately knew what Vash meant by 'hurting him' Peter was a large guy, probably just as large as Legato, 28 years old, 4 years older than Legato, who looked pretty old for his age. Cathy once told him that guys from his age should 'get drunk in clubs, chase girls and get arrested so they had to sleep in prison,' he laughed, but it made him feel bad because he was missing that.. still, he got so many things in return.. Anyway, Peter had dark, short hair, dark eyes, and sun-tanned skin. He was very muscular and looked like he was very strong.. he was hugging his parents, then Vash, and then walked to Legato, looking suspicious, and saying(loud and pretty rude) to his parents 'Who's this?' Cathy just smiled, and said 'That's Legato, a friend of Vash.' Peter looked at Legato, studying him, like he was a hunter who was about to catch his prey, but was still deciding if it was worth it. 'I know you..' he said, looking Legato in the eyes, which gave him a scary feeling. He was the one who used to look like that.. 'What's your full name?' 'Bluesummers' Legato said, with his normal, dark voice. No police officer knew his name. Some of they knew how he looked, by descriptions, but no one ever saw him. He was just 'that creepy guy that works with Vash the stampede' because that was what they thought about him: he worked with Vash. Silly humans.. for a moment, the proud killer returned, looking at that human before him, with the thought 'you might think you're all that, but I can make you kill your best friend, and then eat his insides until you die as well. And I will.'  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
Because it was the way Vash looked at him. Trusting.. no one ever really trusted him. And caring. And the thought that he might lose that care.. Vash smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, and they walked to the house.  
  
  
  
'So.'  
  
I looked at Peter, I was helping him getting his stuff into his room, I figure Cathy and Vash wanted to leave us alone to.. to what? Get to know each other? This guy is already making me feel weird..I'd rather just walk away..  
  
'Legato Bluesummers, huh?' he asked, while looking at me. I nod. 'It's good to know the name of a criminal..' he said. 'At least it's better than 'that creepy blue haired guy that helps Vash the Stampede.' I looked a bit shocked, but then recovered and just went on with putting his clothes in the closet. I stopped when I saw in the mirror that he was standing behind me. 'So.. Legato.. you're different than I expected..' I felt I was breathing heavily, and fast, like I was afraid. I closed my eyes, and for a moment his soft voice sounded like that of Knives.  
  
Knives..  
  
Knives..  
  
I shivered when I felt a hand on my cheek.. some cold wind went through the window, through my hair reaching my sweaty forehead. His arms went under my shirt, exploring my skin.. I was so afraid, I couldn't yell, I couldn't cry, I couldn't even breath.. Vash.. please, Vash.. help me.. His nails went deep into my flesh, and a scream entered the blue room, but he killed it with placing his hand on my mouth. I was shaking, crying.. 'Let me go..' I whispered, but he couldn't hear me. I couldn't even hear myself. Maybe I didn't even say it. I felt how his other hand was switching, and turning me around, so I was now facing him, looking into his brown, cruel eyes. 'Don't tell anyone.' He said. He looked at me, and almost letting go of his other hand. 'and don't yell.' I nodded, and then he let go. I sighed in relief, and saw I was still shaking.. I hadn't been so afraid in my life.. strange.. Master had done things that are way worse than this.. but this.. I thought I was safe now.. Vash.. Vash..  
  
  
  
'Vash!'  
  
Vash turned around, he was standing in his(and Legato's) room, looking out of the window, when Legato ran to him. Before he could tell what happened, Legato was embracing him, shaking and whispering his name. Vash pulled away and looked at Legato's pale face. 'Legato! What's wrong?' he just smiled, shook his head and said 'Nothing.. it's nothing..' then he hugged Vash again. Vash smiled and put his arms around him. Maybe.. there was still.. hope.  
  
Vash looked at Legato, who was lying in the bed next to him. He was lying on his back, sleeping. Sometimes, he moved, or he whispered something Vash didn't understand: it seemed like he had a bad dream or something. They had talked about Peter. Legato said he liked him, and that he didn't mind Peter staying. Still, he didn't say much when Peter was around.. guess he was just tired.. Vash stared to the ceiling, smiling. Everything was going to be alright..  
  
  
  
..Poor Leggy /^.\\ anyway, hope you like it, I know this chapter is short.. but well, please review :D 


	9. Dear Diary

New chapter! I'm almost done writing, just one more chapter and an epilogue.. but that doesn't mean this is the last chapter(#13 is the last), it just means I'll be updating more :P hope that's good news /^.\\ Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but also really important.. and I hope you like it. Just one more thing: no,I don't believe Legato has a diary either /^.\\;;  
  
9-Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
I'm really worried about Legato now.. It's 1.5 month after Peter arrived, and he's so quiet.. and last night, when he thought I was sleeping, he cried. He almost doesn't sleep, and when he does, he has nightmares.. I asked him a thousand times if something is wrong, but he always smiles and says 'I'm fine.' I asked Cathy what to do.. but she says I'm just seeing things, and that I shouldn't worry because Legato's fine. Maybe she's right..  
  
I know she isn't.  
  
I just see it, when I look into his eyes.. when I hear his sad voice.. it's so hard to see the one you love suffering so much, but you can't help him. It's like.. it's like there's an invisible wall between us, he's on the other side, and something is hurting him, but I can't see what, and when I reach for him, I only hit the wall.. I just know it has something to do with Peter.. it looks like they're friends but.. oh well, maybe I'm just jealous. Still.. something is going on.. and I love him so much.. I really do, at first, I thought it was just because of his good looks. Then, I thought I was fooling myself, to find a replacement for Nick. Now, I know that I truly love him.. and that he doesn't love me. It's hard, really hard.  
  
Last night, he asked if he could sleep with me. For a moment, I thought all my dreams were coming true, that there was hope again, and that he truly loved me. Of course, he just meant sleeping in the same bed.. I said yes, of course, and when he was finally sleeping, I looked on his skin, and saw there were so many new scars on his body.. that morning, I asked him again if something was wrong, he said 'I'm fine', and I answered 'Then why do you have so many new wounds?' He just looked at me, shocked, tried to say something and then ran of, crying.. in the mirror, I saw that Peter was standing behind me, smiling..  
  
I just know Peter is hurting Legato, and maybe more.. but what prove do I have? I can't just go to his parents and say 'you know what? Your son is abusing Legato!' they wouldn't believe me.. maybe we should go away. But then again: we can't run forever, every time when something is wrong, we run, but I just know it will make Legato(and myself too) feel much better if we stay and solve this problem. Together. So we don't have to run anymore.. Run..  
  
That's what I'm going to do now.. run. To the living room, so I can have dinner with Cathy, Dirk, Peter and.. Legato? I hope he's there.. anyway, thank you for listening to me again, Diary..  
  
Love you, Vash.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
  
  
Don't tell anyone.. don't speak.. 'cause you're worthless.. don't scream.. because you deserve this.. don't cry.. because you should be happy..  
  
I'm not talking to you, it's what he tells me. He. Peter. Knives. They're all the same. Everywhere I go.. pain.. and someone who wants to hurt me- why? Stupid question, because I'm a worthless, dirty human.. still.. Vash cared for me. And he said I wasn't worthless. He says I'm beautiful. I'm not.  
  
I looked in the mirror today.. and.. puked.. just because I was so sick of myself. Seeing myself. Hearing my disgusting voice. I never did this before.. it was just so different with Master, he raped me and abused me in weird ways, like cutting me open with swords, or let me cut myself and drink my own blood.. Peter just beats me, but it's still worse. Because first, I was a slave of God. Now, I'm nothing more than a little rat who's beaten by the stronger rat..  
  
Vash knows.. I think.. he knows.. he said it today, that he saw my wounds. I just.. didn't know what to say. I can't tell the truth. But I can't lie either. Vash.. I laid in his bed, in his arms, and just realised it felt so good.. I'm not in love, I can't think of love.. it will only hurt me more, because what does Vash want with a rat like me?  
  
..I'm so tired.. I just want to sleep, and don't worry about tomorrow. He'll hurt me again.. I hate him, I truly hate him. I could never hate Master.. maybe.. maybe this should be all over now.  
  
My destiny is Death..  
  
So why run?  
  
And why hide?  
  
It follows me, everywhere. In Knives, In Peter, in this planet.. it follows me, and I can't run. So.. why not let it catch me? You know.. diary.. I know these people quite well. By now, Cathy is in the living room. Peter and his father are in the village, drinking.. and Vash.. I don't know where Vash is, but certainly not in the kitchen. Do you know what's in the kitchen, Diary?  
  
Knives.  
  
Not knives, as 'Master Knives' but that sharp objects.. did you know you can hurt yourself with knives? And kill? It's so easy. Just.. place the knife.. and free yourself. Yes..  
  
Farewell, Diary..  
  
Legato.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Legato?'  
  
Vash walked in to the beautiful garden, it was late: midnight. Legato was sitting in the grass, with his knees to his chest, his back to Vash so he couldn't face him and he was staring at the stars. Vash stopped walking a minute, to see how beautiful it was: legato sitting in the light of two moons and thousands of stars, trees and closed flowers all around him, and the long grass moving because of the wind.. gently 'petting' him, like they wanted to say 'everything is going to be fine'  
  
Tears were shining in his eyes, like little diamonds.. Vash sat behind him, on his knees, so Legato didn't face him, but he still knew the man he loved was sad. He putted his arms around him, and laid his head on Legato's back. The silence was broken by some sobs, and then by whispers from Vash.  
  
'Look at that' he whispered, and pointed at the sky. 'Stars..' 'Hm..' Legato responded quietly. 'Do you think stars are happy?' 'Don't know..' Vash let his hand run through the blue hair, and smiled 'You're so beautiful..' No answer. 'Legato.. will you.. will you promise me something?' 'Depends' Vash closed his eyes, and whispered 'Will you promise me you won't let anyone hurt you again? And that you'll see how beautiful you are, because, it might sound strange, but I think you're one of the most beautiful things on this planet, better than these flowers, better than my memories, better than the dawn of the morning, the suns, the moons.. they're nothing compared to you, and I mean that. I.. I love you and I just hope.. just want you to love yourself..'  
  
Silence..  
  
Vash held Legato's hands, and let them point at the stars, where just one was falling out of the sky. 'Do you know what that means?' Vash said 'A wish. And I wish that you won't ever be lonely, or sad again.' He laid his hand on Legato's face, and made him look at the blonde. 'Do.. do you really.. love me?' Legato whispered, disbelieve in his voice. Vash nodded, and to prove it, he kissed his friend.  
  
It was a different kiss, because this time, Legato responded and kissed back. It was a long, passionate kiss, Vash wished it could last on forever, and didn't think he would ever get enough of the taste of Legato's lips. When they finally pulled away, Legato looked at Vash and he seemed a different person. He smiled, a true smile. 'Legato..' Vash said. 'Please.. promise me.. you won't let anyone hurt you again. They're not worth your tears.' Legato smiled, and for a moment, he felt like nothing in the world could possibly hurt him, because for the first time in his short, awful life, he had someone who really loved him. And, for the first time, he loved someone. 'I promise' Legato whispered, and he meant it. Then, he closed his eyes and laid in the arms of his lover, and for the first time in weeks: he slept well.  
  
It might have looked a little weird: two men sitting underneath the sky, with thousands stars, which were all looking at them, wishing them luck, with the grass beneath them, the flowers singing songs for them, and they didn't feel the cold nights: they just felt the warmth of two loving hearts: two hearts, once broken, and finally healed.  
  
..mushy.. hope you liked it anyway, and please review (I'm getting less reviews lately, is this story so bad?? /;.\\) 


	10. Broken Hearts

YAY! Finally! I finished this story /^.\\ That's good new, because it means I'll be uploading the remaining chapters soon. This one is a pretty long, and important one, with a very bitchy Vash :P And it's the one that got my rating up to PG /^.\\ Anyway, have fun and please review. Please? Oh, there's another thing. I first named Peter's father Tim, but his original name is Dirk. And to be honest, I like that name /^.\\ And I'm too laze to change it in the whole story. Just so you know, he's not really important anyway.  
  
  
  
10- Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
The next morning, it took Legato a while to figure out why he felt so strange, a feeling he only had when he killed people in an extremely violent way, or when he really pleased his master. Then, he looked at the bed next to him, and the beautiful, sleeping blonde that was in it, and he knew: Vash was the one that made him feel so.. strange, so warm, so safe.. almost.. happy.  
  
He moved out of the bed, and quietly sat on Vash' bed, looking at him. He was so beautiful.. so perfect.. and so different from Knives. At that moment, it was hard to believe they were twins. He closed his eyes, thinking of Knives. There wasn't much chance he would ever search for his servant, after all those months.. and even if he did: Legato wasn't sure if he wanted to return to his master. Of course, he wouldn't have much choice, if Knives wanted him back, but now, he thought that being free wasn't that bad. And Vash wasn't that bad. He didn't think of his 'plan' anymore, to make Vash believe he was his friend, then dump him and go back to Knives.. he couldn't even think about hurting Vash anymore, he changed..  
  
It felt strange, thinking those things.. but it felt good too, so he just surrendered. Still.. was he worth that beautiful plant?  
  
Then, Vash opened his eyes, looked at Legato and smiled. 'Good morning..' He sat up, and laid his hand on Legato's cheek, who just smiled. It was hard for Vash to know how far he could go. He wanted to kiss Legato, and maybe even more, but didn't know if he was ready for that. Wouldn't it be strange for Legato, who was raped by Knives so many times, to make love with his twin brother? Then, Legato putted his arms around Vash and hugged him. 'Thank you..' he whispered. Vash looked at him, surprised, then smiled and kissed Legato softly on his blue hair, while thinking '..so hard to have a relation ship with someone who can read your mind..'  
  
  
  
Legato smiled, while standing in their room. He was looking in the mirror, at himself, and felt so good, so different.. he combed his hair, although he had done that a thousand times before, and smiled to himself. He didn't look that bad.. still, he was happy there was no one at home: they were all in the village, even Vash, and it felt good to be alone sometimes.  
  
'You're looking good'  
  
For a second, Legato thought he said that, but the voice was different.. he slowly turned around, and looked with fear in his eyes at the person who was standing there.  
  
Peter.  
  
'Go away..' he whispered.. Peter just smiled, and walked to him. 'What? I give you a compliment.. don't you want to thank me?' Legato shook his head, the blue hair falling on his face. 'No. Go away.' Legato tried to walk away, but Peter grabbed his arm, and pushed his nails deep into the flesh, causing little wounds. Legato groaned, and Peter forced him to look at his attacker. 'You think you can escape? I don't think so.. and since you're being so rude to me, I think I'll have to punish you..'  
  
It was like he was hearing Knives, the Knives he kicked out of his life this morning.. 'Please..' he whispered. 'Let me go..' Peter just laughed in a very cruel way. 'Let you go? No.. no.. you know, since you look so beautiful.. I think I'll give you a little more than just punishment..' Legato knew exactly what he meant, and he was more afraid than ever. 'Don't..' he whispered, while Peter moved close to him.. 'Shut up.' Peter whispered, before kissing Legato.  
  
It was like that kiss destroyed the past few months, and Legato's feelings. Everything, the happy feeling, the love for Vash, was gone, there was just one thing left: hate. Hate for that man who was kissing him, holding him, hurting him and was about to rape him. A thousand voices in Legato's head spoke to him..  
  
'Are you letting a human to that to you?' 'You're my servant Legato, that makes you better than other humans' 'Yes Master' 'Make sure you don't forget it' 'I learned you to defend yourself, and to kill those who are not worth living' 'You're strong, Legato, so strong..' 'And it's so easy, kill..' 'I respect you, I really do..'  
  
Peter laughed. 'You're trembling, are you so afraid of me?' He laughed again, then grabbed Legato and pushed him to the mirror. Pieces of glass cut into his skin, and he screamed, but it was a weak scream. Peter walked to him, and began unbuttoning Legato's shirt. 'Oh look, it's all bloodied.. let me take it off..' he laughed again and licked Legato's blood that was flowing out of the wounds.  
  
'Hate..' 'don't, please!' 'please sir, I have a family to take care of, and..' 'NO!' 'How could you.. you heartless monster..'  
  
Hate.. how could he.. everything was spinning, and darkness embraced him, but Peter slapped him to keep him conscious. 'I want you to remember every minute of this..' he whispered.  
  
'Sir.. I just wanted to say I liked working for you..'  
  
He screamed again, even though everything hurts, as he felt Peter coming inside  
  
'Mental pain is much more worse than any wound, Vash.'  
  
Peter slapped him again, to make him stop screaming. He could taste the blood in his mouth.. as the voices became even more clear  
  
' And beatings make you feel bad, for a while, but you'll heal.'  
  
Sobs..Pain..Hate.. everything was one whirlwind in Legato's mind..  
  
' You'll never heal from something like this, from the experience of someone hurting your soul, someone doing a thing to you, only people you really love should so. And.. and someone touching parts of you, no one should.. it worse than dying..'  
  
Worse than dying.. 'Knives..' he whispered..  
  
'Worse than dying'  
  
'NO! Stop!' he screamed, but the only result was more pain. 'Please..'  
  
'Worse than dying'  
  
He felt that he was dying, felt the life leaving his body, and thought 'so this is it. This is how I die. Being raped by a worthless human.' Then, suddenly, there was nothing.  
  
Silence.  
  
The pain was gone, and he could only see white, like someone decided to erase everything around him. Then, he heard in his mind, a beautiful, clear voice.  
  
'Will you promise me you won't let anyone hurt you again? And that you'll see how beautiful you are, because, it might sound strange, but I think you're one of the most beautiful things on this planet, better than these flowers, better than my memories, better than the dawn of the morning, the suns, the moons.. they're nothing compared to you, and I mean that. I.. I love you and I just hope.. just want you to love yourself..'  
  
'I love you..'  
  
That one sentence kept repeating in Legato's mind, when everything around him returned. He felt the pain again, but it wasn't that bad anymore, and still saw Peter, and then, without even knowing what he was doing, he screamed.  
  
After that, darkness..  
  
  
  
The first thing he saw when he woke up, was blood. Blood on his own, naked body, blood on the floor.. everywhere. Then, he realised Peter was gone, or at least not holding him anymore. Where was he? He decided not to think about that, and just get away.. he sat up, stumbled to the bed and grabbed a sheet and covered himself in it, walking to the door, when he hit something on the floor. He looked down, and there, it a puddle of blood, with his eyes and mouth open, lied Peter.  
  
Dead.  
  
'No..' Legato whispered. He knew what happened. For the first time in months, he killed again. Vash.. what would Vash think of him now? He softly began to sob, as he fell on his knees, next to the dead body. He felt blood flowing from countless wounds, then realised he had to get out, before Peters' parents and Vash came home. He walked(or: tried to) the door, when he heard voices.  
  
'Legato! Peter, we're home!'  
  
He heard footsteps walking towards him, and looked around. The only way he could escape was the window.. he ran to the window, opened it and looked down. There was grass on the ground, but it still was pretty high.. 'Oh well, if I don't survive it, they can't take me to the police..' and he jumped.  
  
He hit the ground pretty hard, and for a moment he was unconscious, but woke up really soon, got on his feet and ran away, while he heard Cathy scream.. she probably found the dead body of her son.. and now, Vash would run to her.. and know what happened.. he sighed, but knew he couldn't worry about that right now: first he had to get away..  
  
He ran to a little forest near.. he decided he would hide there, until he had the chance to get away.. or died.. when he reached the forest, he fell on his knees, crying of the pain.. then, he stood up again, knowing they could find him here.. he ran, not knowing where he was going, not seeing anything, everything was spinning, and he knew he was going to faint, but just kept on running.. then, he fell over a rock, felt his body hit the ground, and his head landing on something sharp, hard and cold.. then.. darkness again..  
  
  
  
'Legato! Legato!'  
  
Vash ran into the forest, furious. Peter.. he was dead! And Legato was gone.. how could he have done this? Vash felt betrayed, like this had been all a sick game for Legato, and that he didn't care for him.. but now, he just had to find him..  
  
He stood still for a moment, tired. Cathy and her husband went to the police.. so he could find Legato. Now, when he had the change to think, he felt so sad.. yesterday, he had thought that everything was going to be fine, and now.. then, he saw something white between all the green, and moved towards it. When he saw what was lying there, he gasped in surprise.  
  
Legato was lying on the ground, only covered with a originally white, bloodied sheet. His face was very pale, and his blue hair was red from the blood that was flowing out of a head injury. Vash took him in his arms, noticing his heart beat and breathing were very faint. He start shaking the half dead man, to wake him up. 'Legato! Wake up!' he said, crying. He embraced Legato, laying his head on his lover's shoulder, tears running down his bloodied back 'Oh God..Legato.. 'he sobbed 'Wake up.. please.. please..' He pulled away to look at Legato, but his head fell to one side, and he still had his eyes closed.. Vash looked at him: at his wounds, and wondered why he didn't have any clothes on, then he embraced Legato again, crying. 'Legato... why did you let.. let this happen.. why didn't you.. tell me..' after that, he held Legato even tighter and cried, like he never cried before, not even when Rem died. Every tear came right from his soul, and he was convinced that it was only a matter of time before Legato died, when he heard a weak voice.  
  
'V..Vash?'  
  
Vash pulled him away, looking at Legato, at his dirty, pale and bloodied face, and at his dead eyes which were staring at him, confused. For a moment, Vash thought Legato was brain dead again, but then, Legato smiled and kissed him.  
  
Vash enjoyed the kiss for a minute, then realised he was mad at the person who was kissing him, and pulled away. Legato looked at him, confused. 'Why did you kill Peter?' Vash asked, anger in his voice. Legato looked down, ashamed, and his shoulders were shaking from the impact of new tears. 'I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..' 'you didn't mean to?' Vash forgot how sad he'd been just a few minutes ago, and was getting angry again. 'You didn't mean to?? Hoe can you say that? Do you even know how sad his parents are? I thought you changed, Legato.. but I guess I can't change you. Tell me, have you ever truly wanted to change? Or is this just one of your sick games?'  
  
Legato listened to him, with wide, shocked eyes. 'No.. ' he whispered 'Really.. I.. I love you Vash..' 'You don't know what love is!' Vash stood up, and Legato tried to, but fell down again: he was too tired and hurt.. he cried, and for a moment, vash wanted to take him in his arms again, but he decided to not be fooled again by Legato and his game.  
  
So, Legato just sat there, on his knees, crying, still bleeding and feeling like everything and everyone hated him(which was probably true..). He kept whispering excuses, but Vash didn't listen, just stared. After a while, he calmed down, and Vash grabbed his arm. 'Come on' 'Where.. where are we going?' 'You are going to the police.' Vash said, with a cold voice. Legato's head shot up and he stared at Vash. 'NO!' Vash just stared again. 'Please Vash.. don't take me to the police.. this is not like you..' 'No, you're right.' Vash screamed. 'This is not like me, but you make me do things I don't want! I don't want to be like this, but you force me! Again!'  
  
Now, Legato was getting angry too. 'I used to, yes, but not now! Please Vash, believe me, I wanted to change, it's not a game..' he remembered his idea of letting Vash believe he had a friend, then dump him.. 'Well, it worked..' he thought to himself, but he couldn't possibly be happy about that. He stood up, almost fell again(Vash almost held him to keep him from falling, but then stopped himself), and was now leaning to a tree. 'Why did you kill Peter?' Vash sad, he was now really angry. 'That guy didn't do anything wrong, what did you think 'oh look, a human! Let's kill him!' Well, let me tell you, it doesn't work that way, at least not in the normal world! I don't know what kind of things you learned from Knives, you freak, but..' 'Vash..' 'But you don't have the right to kill an innocent being! And that's what Peter was, oh God, that guy could've been happy for 30 years or more, but no! He met Legato and..' 'Vash!' 'And what gives you the right to just kill everything that you don't like, how could I ever compare you to Wolfwood, yes he was a killer, but at least he didn't kill innocent people..' 'VASH!' Legato screamed. 'He raped me!'  
  
Vash stared at Legato, in disbelieve. 'Raped..' he whispered. 'No..' Legato nodded, tears in his eyes. 'Yes.. I didn't want to kill him, really.. I'm.. I'm so sorry Vash..I should've told you, Hell, I just should've let him kill me.. I'm sorry..' He had his head hung, blue hair falling over his face. 'I'm so sorry Vash.. I didn't mean to..' Vash just stared, not able to do anything. Peter.. one of his best friends.. he knew Peter wasn't that innocent, he knew he was probably hurting Legato.. but.. raping.. 'No..' he whispered. 'I don't believe you..' 'What?' Legato whispered 'You think.. you think I'm lying?' 'Yes..' Vash whispered, defeated. 'You.. you just.. you're afraid you lose me, so you just think of a sad story.. hoping I'll come running back to you.. well.. I'm not. I'm not buying any of that anymore, Legato. You can't fool me.' Legato just stared, too angry and shocked to say something. After 5 minutes of silence, he turned around. 'Fine..' he whispered. 'Fine.. then don't believe me..' And he ran away.  
  
Legato ran out of the forest, as fast as his trembling legs could carry him, with just one thought going through his confused mind: Vash..Vash.. Vash.. he then saw a high cliff before him, and thought of just run on, fall into it and die.. Instead, he collapsed and sat on his knees, crying.. for the first time today, he could think of everything that happened.. Peter.. and how he killed him, obviously using his powers.. and Peter raping him.. fleeing.. Vash being mad at him.. it was probably that last thing that he thought was the worst. The man he loved didn't want anything to do with him anymore, the only one that ever cared about him, gave him a second change.. thought Legato had never loved him.. 'Vash..' he sobbed. 'Vash.. I love you.. really..'  
  
He sat like that for several minutes, that felt like hours, when he suddenly felt really cold. It was like the desert planet suddenly decided to change in a icy planet, and the suns were gone. He felt the wind blowing fast, and even the oldest trees of the forest were shaking, as he heard thunder and knew: something was coming and he wasn't safe on this cliff. He wanted to stand up, but his legs didn't obey him. He fist thought it was because he was too tired, but then felt it: someone was holding him there, like he did so many times: someone or something had control over his body!  
  
He looked around: afraid. The storm was really heavy now, he could see trees fall down, rocks fell from the cliff, birds were blown away.. then, he saw before him a big, black hole, with clouds around it, and someone in it, who was slowly moving towards him. He tried to go away, but still wasn't able too. He looked at the person who was coming to him, walking on the clouds, and when it was almost so close that he could recognise it, he heard a voice. Not the cheery voice from Vash, nor the dark voice from Knives, but something different. Something, he never heard before, but somehow recognised it. And it said his name.  
  
'Legato..'  
  
When it was close enough for Legato to recognise, he could only stare in disbelieve, and when his voice finally returned, he whispered.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
And the creature smiled.  
  
Cliffhanger! :D Oh I am SO evil XD Anyway, as said before, you don't have to wait long for the next chapter. Now all together: YAY! ;) Anyway, please review /^.\\ 


	11. Dreams

Only ONE review? *Cries* /;.\\ aaw well. All you Vash x Legato lovers will like this chappie I guess.. by the way, the song Legato sings and that insprired me for this fic is Dreams by Krezip(a Dutch rockband) ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
11-Dreams  
  
  
  
Vash ran through the forest, thousands of thoughts and questions going through his confused mind, all with just one subject: Legato. Where was he now? Was he alive? Did he lie about Peter raping him? Did he love Vash? When Vash arrived by a beautiful place in the forest, next to a small river, he fell on his knees, and decided to drink some water, and give himself time to think about what happened.  
  
He looked around: the place certainly was beautiful.. green.. with all kinds of flowers.. and butterflies.. he smiled. Legato.. he was even more beautiful than this place.. 'Where are you now, Legato..' Vash whispered. 'Are you thinking of me? Are you crying? I wish I could just.. be with you..' he looked down in the water and saw his tears falling in the river and following the seemly endless stream.. 'Why is this all so difficult..'  
  
He pictured Legato when he first saw him, dark, scary.. then, he pictured Legato yesterday, sad, but so in love.. were they the same person? What was beneath that beautiful face, those golden eyes.. would he ever know?  
  
He left. Maybe they would never see each other again.. the thought of that made Vash sick. Why was he so cold to Legato? He obviously had his reasons for killing Peter.. and he said he didn't mean to.. he was sick, injured, confused.. maybe it happened without him noticing..  
  
How longer Vash sat there, how more he began to feel terribly sorry for Legato, and mad at himself. He rose, and looked around. 'I have to find him..' Vash whispered. 'Maybe it isn't too late yet.. maybe he's still alive.. I can tell him I'm sorry and..' he sighed and collapsed on the soft grass again. '..like he'll believe me.. and he's right..' he looked at the sky, even though it wasn't visible because of the trees. 'Oh Rem..' he sighed. 'Why am I so dumb? Legato..' he softly began to cry, and sat there for a while, when he heard a voice.  
  
'Vash..'  
  
Vash stopped crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and although he couldn't see who it was, somehow, he just knew it. The person kneeled down, turned Vash around, and before he knew it, kissed him.  
  
It was a passionate kiss, they were holding each other so tight, that it looked like they would lose each other if they let go, rolling over in the grass, playing like little puppy dogs. When Vash felt the other lying on top of him, he pulled away and took a close look.  
  
'Legato..' he smiled. His beautiful lover was lying on him, holding him, smiling. He still looked like he just died, but didn't seem to feel any pain. Still, Vash, the caring person that he was, felt worried. 'Legato, are you sure, I mean, I'm so sorry..'  
  
'Vash' Legato said, and smiled. 'Shut up' and kissed him again. Vash laughed under his breath, and kissed back. They stayed like that several minutes, then Legato began unbuttoning Vash' shirt, not stopping kissing. Vash thought Legato meant it as part of the fun, but then the younger man ripped Vash' second shirt apart. Vash tried to pull him away, but Legato was too busy kissing him, on his chest, neck and.. well, any place he could find, to notice. Then, Vash just pushed Legato off, and he fell on the grass, looking at Vash, confused.  
  
'Vash..' he whispered. 'Legato, what happened?' Vash asked, mentally begging himself not to ruin this chance, because he got the feeling it might be his last. 'Why..' Legato just smiled. 'Vash, I love you. I.. I want to be happy, really.. but if you.. you don't.. want me..' he sobbed. 'No,no that's not it.' Vash sat up quickly, and laid his hand on Legato's shoulder. 'I just wondered.. do you really want to do this? I mean.. you're hurt, and after what Peter did.. I don't want you to regret anything..' Legato smiled, obviously relieved. 'that's it? Oh Vash.. I couldn't regret anything if it involves you.. I love you..' 'But..' Vash tried. 'I mean, you're too weak now, and hurt and..' 'Vash.' Legato said. 'Do you want this?' Vash just stared, and then nodded. 'And I want it too.' Legato said, smiling. 'So what's the problem? What if I die today? Or go into prison, and we'll never see each other again? Then I want the best memory I can get. And I'm sure you want that too.' Vash smiled. 'You're right.' He whispered, and he kissed Legato.  
  
Legato continued undressing his lover, not stopping kissing him, and holding him, and mentioning to himself how lucky he was. Part of him still thought he wasn't worth it, but the strange feeling that humans called love was stronger now. He laughed as Vash took the bloodied sheet of him, and stared at his body. He leaned closer to Vash, laying his head on the gunman's chest, again mentioning how beautiful Vash was, and laughed again, when Vash whispered:  
  
'You know Legato, without clothes, you're even more beautiful than with clothes on..'  
  
He felt himself being pulled away as he saw Vash taking a good look at his body. 'Gee..'his lover murmured. 'How do you keep such a good body when you eat so much??' Legato just laughed. 'I could ask you the same thing..' he then kissed Vash again, thinking they talked way too much, and knowing it now really began, he wondered. Would Vash be the same as his brother? He certainly hoped not..  
  
Then, he pushed all of his thoughts out of his mind, and just enjoyed..  
  
Both of them had never felt anything like this, anything so.. sweet. To Vash, it was even better than the taste of good donuts, or than Rem singing. To Legato, it was even better than the taste of good hot dogs, or than Midvalley's saxophone playing.  
  
When they were finally done, they laid naked in the grass, Legato laying his head on Vash's chest. They were both exhausted, but so happy..  
  
Vash stared to the sky, and let his hand run through Legato's hair, as he heard a beautiful voice. It was singing.  
  
'Dreams.. I never had before..'  
  
It was dreamy singing, like the person who sang it was doing another thing at the same time, and was sleepy.. it made Vash sleepy too, and he yawned, putting his arms around Legato, so they both laid more comfortable, as the singing continued.  
  
'Are now.. a part of my mind.. And things.. I never said before..'  
  
He let his head rest on Legato's soft hair, and closed his eyes..  
  
'Now.. said by me all the time..'  
  
They stayed like that for a while, and neither of them could remember any point in his life feeling so happy.. it was like the rest of the world didn't exist, just them. Together. They felt warm, safe, and happy.. finally, Legato broke the silence.  
  
'It's a beautiful song.. don't you think?' he whispered, almost not audible.  
  
Vash nodded, now understanding Legato had been the one singing..  
  
'Midvalley wrote it for me..' Legato continued, even more quiet. 'I didn't understand it.. but now I do.. it's longer than this.. but.. I'm a bit tired..'  
  
'hmm..' Vash smiled as he let his hand run through Legato's hair, to make him feel comfortable.  
  
'He said..' Vash almost couldn't hear his lover now.. 'that maybe one day.. I would understand it.. do you think he'd foreseen this? That he.. he knew you and I.. were meant to be.. or.. that I might change..'  
  
'I didn't really know Midvalley, so.. but he seemed nice to me.'  
  
'Yes..' Legato sighed, closing his eyes. 'He was.. nice.. '  
  
After that, the breathing of the two lovers(with Legato's being very faint)was the only sound that was heard. After a while, Vash whispered 'I love you' and kissed Legato on his hair, who was almost sleeping. Vash understood his lover was probably very tired, and decided to let him sleep, when he heard voices.  
  
'I saw Vash running into the forest..' 'If that criminal got him..' 'Relax, mister Theresi, we'll find him..'  
  
With a shock Vash recognised the voices of Cathy and Dirk, and an unfamiliar voice, but probably the police. He looked at the sleeping Legato, and knew they were searching for him. He grabbed his shirt and trousers, and put them on, and then silently waked Legato up.  
  
'What..' Legato murmured, looking very tired.  
  
'ssh!' Vash said, as he laid the bloodied sheet around Legato. He looked at his other clothes: If only his second shirt hadn't been torn apart.. 'Listen' he whispered, turning to Legato. 'The police is here, together with Cathy and Dirk, we have to get away!'  
  
'Where.. where are we going?' Legato whispered.  
  
'I know a way to get out of here.. just follow me.. but.. well we have to go on hands and knees, so they don't see us, and it's a pretty long way.' He laid his hand on Legato's cheek. 'Do you think you can do that?' He looked at Legato's injuries, and understood that his lover was probably too weak to even walk.. but Legato nodded and whispered 'yes..' Vash smiled, and embraced him. 'I love you.. now, come on.. let's get out of here..'  
  
^_^ hope you liked that. Please review? 


	12. Run!

^_^'' I know I haven't been updating lately, that's why I upload all of the remaining chapters at once. Have fun reading.  
  
12- Run!  
  
  
  
They crawled through the bushes, on hands and knees, with Vash first and a very tired Legato second. There was just one thought repeating itself in Vash' head: He had to get his lover out of here.. when he looked behind, to see if Legato was keeping up, he saw his lover was far behind. 'Legato!' he whispered, but loud enough for Legato to hear. 'Come on..' Vash felt his heart breaking while doing this, because he saw Legato was already doing the best he could, that he was hurt.. he wanted to just take him in his arms and help him.. but he knew that wasn't possible now. They just had to get away. Legato was now behind him, and Vash could see his face was wet from the tears. 'I'm so sorry, Legato..' he whispered, then moved on.  
  
He felt even worse when he had to say to Legato to stop crying, because it made too much noise.. but Legato obeyed, and went on, trembling like a wet dog. Vash was about to stop for a little rest, since they had been crawling like this for almost an hour, when he heard voices, and footsteps coming towards them. He made Legato stop, and they both laid on their stomach, as Vash looked to the humans that were standing nearby.  
  
'Really..' Cathy said, 'I don't think we'll find Vash.. or Legato..'  
  
'But we have to!' Dirk said. 'That bastard killed my son, I want to give him the beating of his life, and then throw him in prison myself!'  
  
'We'll check one more time.' The police officer said. 'But I'm afraid Mrs. Theresi is right. This forest is really big..'  
  
'But we found Vash' clothes! Something happened to him!'  
  
'Maybe he thought it was too hot..'  
  
'It's freezing cold!'  
  
That was true, Vash thought. It really was cold, and pretty dark too. He hadn't noticed before, but he felt himself shivering. He looked at Legato, and touched his hand, only to feel he was really cold too(which wasn't strange, because he practically didn't have any clothes on..) Oh God, Vash thought, If only he doesn't get sick.. by taking just one look at Legato, he knew he was too late.. his lover had fever blushes on his cheeks, and seemed like he could sneeze any minute. Vash just held his hand and shook his head, but knew that wouldn't do any good. They had to get away, but if they moved, Cathy and the others would hear them. And if they stayed, and if Legato sneezed, they would hear them too! Vash moved just a little, and took Legato in his arms, who laid his face to his chest. Vash felt his trembling, and he saw his own hands were bloodied from just touching his lover..  
  
Then, the inevitable happened.  
  
Legato sneezed.  
  
After that, everything was one big whirlwind of happenings. Cathy, Dirk and the police guy turned around and ran to the bushes, and Vash forced Legato to stand up and ran away. They were lucky: by the time that the others realised what happened, they were pretty far away, but then they heard gunshots, meant as a warning, screams, and footsteps coming closer.  
  
Vash grabbed Legato and ran into the forest, off the simple road. He kneeled down, with a crying, exhausted Legato in his arms. 'I'm sorry.. I just couldn't help it..' 'shh!' Vash said, and looked up, as he saw the others running. After a while, to be completely sure it worked and Cathy, Dirk and the officer were gone, he took a close look at Legato.  
  
His lover was curled up like a afraid child, sobbing.. the sheet he wore was completely red now, and Vash understood he lost way too much blood.. he was trembling, obviously had a fever, and was so tired that Vash knew he couldn't walk anymore.. When Vash looked at Legato like that, the respect he felt for this man was getting even bigger. He was so strong.. and when Vash asked him to walk faster, or stop crying, or anything, he immediately obeyed, no matter how tired and hurt he was.. and even if Vash would ask him to go on, he would do it.. still, Vash wouldn't ask him that. He was just too weak, and he didn't want to hurt his lover anymore. 'They know I'm here anyway..' he thought. 'And that I'm with Legato..' He looked around one more time, to see if they were safe, then forced Legato to look at him. 'Listen to me, Legato. They know we're here now, so we have to be even more careful' Legato nodded. 'Yes.. I.. I'll walk faster! Just.. just tell me what to do..' after that, he collapsed against Vash' chest. 'You don't have to do anything, my dear Legato..' Vash whispered, while hugging him. 'You've been so strong.. I'm going to carry you out of here, it isn't that far anymore.' Legato looked at him. 'So..' he said 'I don't have to walk anymore?' Vash shook his head, smiling, and then kissed Legato on his feverish forehead. 'No..'  
  
He took Legato in his arms, and slowly stood up and moved into the forest. He smiled. He'd been in this forest a lot, and he knew every tree, every hidden way.. he decided not to run, because that would lead the others to him, but just walk slowly and hope they wouldn't see him.  
  
Finally, he was out of the forest. He looked at Legato, who had his eyes open all the time, looking around, ready to warn Vash if he saw Cathy&co. Vash kneeled down, to see if the others weren't around and to hide himself, when he saw their ticket to freedom:  
  
Just a few meters away stood a Thomas. It was heading towards the forest, and obviously was a part of the two other Thomasses which belonged to the police. They were standing pretty far away, but this one was just close enough.. He turned to his lover, and explained him they had to get to that Thomas. Legato seemed to understand, and stood up. He leaned to a tree, claiming he was 'a bit dizzy' but then said he was ready. Vash smiled and kissed his lover quick, then said again how much he loved and respect him. Legato just smiled.  
  
'1..'Vash whispered. '2.. go!'  
  
They both jumped out of the bushes, scaring the hell out of the Thomas, who began to scream in it's own weird way. 'Shut up you!' Vash said and grabbed it, jumped on it, then helped Legato to get on the Thomas, and kicked the animal to get him moving. At that moment, Cathy, Tim and the officer were running out of the forest, screaming. The Thomas finally moved and ran away. They heard gunshots, but they all missed because they were already too far away.  
  
'Well.. ' Vash sighed. 'It's seems like we're free.'  
  
'hmm..' Legato whispered, and then fainted.  
  
Vash took of his shirt and putted it around Legato's pale, cold, bloodied chest. He held his lover tight to him, hoping it would make him feel better. He knew his lover needed a doctor, but didn't know where the nearest town was.. it was completely dark, except for the stars and three moons. As usual on Gunsmoke's nights, it was really cold. He started to get even more worried of his lover, and of himself too: they were free, but where could they go?  
  
Then, he saw a little house.  
  
First, Vash thought it wasn't real: one house in the middle of the desert? But when he moved closer, he saw it was a real house. Who would live here? Whoever it was, he or she could help them! Or take them to the police.. He stayed like that for a while: thinking, deciding, when he heard Legato groan. He looked at him, he was moving, like he was waking up, but then fell back in Vash' arms again. Vash sighed, resting his head on Legato's hair, and then drove to the house.  
  
Vash got of the Thomas, leaving Legato so they could go away if the person who lived in that house refused.. he knocked on the door, and while waiting for an answer, he took a close look at this lonely house.  
  
It was pretty small, white and lots of windows, with flowers behind the glass. The door was red, with a painted 'welcome' on it. It looked a bit like a fairy tale.. then, the door opened. The young girl that had opened it looked like she'd walk straight from a fairy tale too. She was probably 17 years old, had long black hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a short, red dress with white flowers on it. She smiled, and asked with a beautiful voice 'Hello, can I help you?' For a moment, Vash could just stare. When his voice was back again, he whispered 'Rem?'  
  
The girl did look a lot like Rem, but she began to laugh when she heard the name. 'Good guess. My name is Remilya. What are you doing here, in the middle at the night?' Then, Vash remembered what he was doing here 'Oh.. yes, my friend and I.. we would like to sleep here.. if you don't mind.. or do you know a city near?' She smiled 'There isn't any city or village near, but you can sleep with me. Where's your friend?' 'He's on the Thomas, he's sick..' 'Well, then get him in here and I'll see what I can do for him.' When Vash walked to Legato, he thought to himself 'everything's going to be fine.. ' he took Legato in his arms, and kissed him lightly on his lips, while whispering 'don't worry, my dear.. we found a real angel..'  
  
He carried Legato inside, and laid him on the couch. The girl disappeared in another room, and came back with a little bowl with water, some blankets and bandages. She kneeled down next to Legato, removed the sheet and began to clean his wounds. Vash thought it was funny that she didn't even seem to notice that Legato was completely naked now.. 'It takes me a few months to see him naked, and she does it in a few minutes..' he thought.  
  
He kneeled down, and looked at his lover, worried this time. 'Is he going to be alright?' he asked. Remilya sighed. 'I'm not a doctor, but I can tell you he needs time. Time to rest, and heal.. I think all he wants is a warm bed, and a bit of rest.' She looked at Vash 'you two can sleep in my bed, if you want, I'll sleep on the couch.' Vash nodded. He wondered why she said 'you two', but she probably already saw that the blonde gunman and the blue haired psycho were lovers..  
  
Vash laid in the bed now, with Legato in his arms, gently kissing his lover's hair and whispering that he loved him. He sighed. 'I wish I could help you..' he whispered. 'I wish I was perfect..' then, he laid his head on Legato's hair, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
'Goodmorning..'  
  
Vash opened his eyes, and looked straight into the face of a smiling Legato. He smiled and kissed him. 'Hi.. how are you feeling?' Legato smiled. 'Couldn't be better.' Vash laughed soft 'No, serious' Legato closed his eyes and laid his head against Vash' chest. 'Hmm.. I'm fine.. I'm with you..' Vash laughed again 'Is this really the oh-so evil killer Legato Bluesummers saying this?' Legato smiled. 'I guess so..'  
  
'Vash..?' he asked. 'What are we going to do now? I mean.. we can't go back..' Vash smiled. 'We'll just go back to Meryl and Milly. Don't worry, I know how to avoid the police.' Legato laughed softly, and closed his eyes again. 'I love you..' he whispered.  
  
They heard soft knocking on the door, and after Vash said 'come in', Remilya came in and walked to the bed. She sat on Legato's side, who turned his head to look at her. She just smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. 'Hello, how are you feeling?' she said, with that angelic voice. Legato smiled. 'Fine..' he said. 'Do you want to eat something? Or take a shower?' Vash smiled, as he saw how Remilya took care of his lover.  
  
Vash walked into the living room, seeing Legato and Remilya sitting on the couch, talking. He stopped to look at him, he looked truly happy. Legato noticed that Vash was standing there, looking at them, and smiled. Remiliya also turned around and walked to Vash. 'Hi!' she said. 'Hi' Vash smiled. 'Thank you..' he said, and gave Remilya one of his rare true smiles. She just laughed 'for what? I'm only doing what everyone should do: taking care of people' She sounded so much like Rem.. 'yeah well..' Legato said 'lots of people forget that.' Remilya turned to him 'You don't. I can see that.' Legato just laughed, glad that Remilya didn't know who he was. 'Well.. 'Vash interrupted 'If you feel better, Legato, then I guess we should go..' 'What?' Remilya said. 'Going? But you can stay as long as you want!' Vash laughed 'I know, but we really have to go. There are people waiting for us..' She smiled 'Alright.. then.. I wish you luck.'  
  
As she saw them leave, the two lovers on the Thomas, she looked at a poster nest to her. It had a picture of a beautiful man on it, with golden eyes and blue hair. And a warning, a reward.. she smiled, and kissed the picture. 'I hope I could help you, Legato Bluesummers..'  
  
'How many days will it take to get.. home?' Legato asked. Vash counted on his fingers 'let's see.. I know a short way, but then we'll only have one city to cross, so that means we'll have to sleep outside for a few days, and that would take us three days. Or we take the way we did when we travelled to Cathy, which is about five days. What do you want?' Legato hesitated. He didn't like the idea of sleeping outside, since he still felt a bit sick, but he also knew they had to be fast, to stay out of the hands of Peter's parents.. Peter.. he closed his eyes, feeling pain in his entire soul, thinking of that.. that.. 'Legato?' Vash looked at his lover, he had his eyes closed and shivered a bit. 'Are you..' Legato then opened his eyes and looked at Vash, his golden eyes full of tears. Vash understood what he was thinking of, and took him in his arms, whispering that he loved him, and that he would help him. He was surprised when he heard Legato's reaction: a short laugh. Doesn't he believe me? Vash thought. Legato turned around, looking at Vash and kissed him.  
  
As Vash kissed back, they fell of the Thomas, not stopping kissing and hugging each other. When they finally pulled away, Legato looked at his lover and said 'Let's take the short way.' Vash laughed. 'If you always make decisions like that, expect lots of questions!' Legato laughed, as they got up and walked to the Thomas, to continue their journey to happiness..  
  
  
  
Legato sat on the sand, looking into the endless distance, thinking. 'Strange..' he whispered, with no one around him to listen 'that I already know this will be over in a few days..' He sighed, and looked down. His hand played with the sand as he watched a little insect flee for him, for a human. 'I never saw the future before..' he said, to no one in particular. '..And I don't think I'd wanted to.. you can't change it.. he will be there.. Vash will be there.. and I..'  
  
'Hey Legato!' He turned around and saw his lover, struggling with a stubborn Thomas. He laughed at the silly sight, then stood up and walked to Vash. 'Come on, help me!' Vash said, trying to lead the animal to it's place, but obviously failing. Vash suddenly felt the Thomas wasn't protesting anymore, turned around and saw the animal stood still and just stared. Vash walked a few steps to the tree he wanted to Thomas to be, and the animal followed him. He looked at Legato, who still was standing there, and then realised he was using his powers to let the Thomas obey. Vash smiled and brought it to the tree, then walked back to Legato.  
  
'Thanks.' Legato just smiled. 'Really' Vash continued 'I hate Thomasses! I don't know why the SEEDS project decided to take them to a new planet, but it wasn't a nice idea! I mean, they are stubborn, and slow, and ugly! Rem once showed me pictures of horses, they are really nice, and fast too! Knives always said that, when he was big and strong, he'd have his own horse, and Rem kept on saying there aren't any more horses left, but Knives didn't want to listen: he just wanted his horse! And..' And Vash went on like that for hours, talking about things that really didn't matter. Legato just laughed, or replied with a 'yes' of 'no' and just enjoyed being so close to Vash, and to finally listen to someone talking without actually having to understand what he means..  
  
And while the two lovers lied there, underneath the stars, four other people were thinking of them, revenge in their thoughts, hate in their minds. Four people. One, who does his duty One, who once was a loving father One, who didn't know what side to take  
  
And one, one star, one pair ice blue eyes, one who fought for his Eden..  
  
One Master  
  
. I so love this chapter!^_^ anyway, on to the next! 


	13. Decisions of the Death

Last chapter(there's an epilogue after this though.. ). If you're planning on laughing, do it now because this is really sad.. or not. Depends how you look at it. Oh by the way.. the same as the first chapter returns when they come 'home': thoughts between ~~ are Vash', and Legato's aren't.  
  
13. Decisions of the Death  
  
  
  
'There!' Vash pointed at a city, so full of enthusiasm Legato almost fell off. 'Relax! I see it!' the psycho laughed. 'Sorry' Vash grinned 'But I'm just soooooo happy we can finally sleep in a BED again!' Legato laughed and commented he was looking forward that too. 'And tomorrow..' Vash continued 'Tomorrow, we're finally home!' When Vash said that, he didn't know how close he was to the truth..  
  
  
  
They sat in a dark hotel room. It was late in the evening, only a small candlelight. Vash was staring at the stars, and Legato was resting on the bed. Sometimes, Vash would move to the bed, kiss Legato lightly on his forehead and then move back to his chair. Legato would then open his eyes or just smile, to show gratitude. That was all.  
  
It wasn't much, but enough. Vash wanted much more, to be honest, and Legato wanted it too, but he was just tired and still a bit sick. He cried that afternoon again, when Vash came into their room, Legato was sitting on the bed, his back to the blonde. Vash lied his hand Legato's shoulder, meaning to be kind, but he noticed his lover was shaking. He looked at Legato's face and saw he was crying. Vash didn't asked any questions, just took him in his arms and let him cry. He just buried his face in Vash' chest and cried like that for almost an hour. Then, Vash pulled away, kissed Legato on his tears and laid him on the bed, telling him to rest.  
  
So, they sat there, not knowing they were in great danger, and that three of the four that were looking for them, were standing outside..  
  
  
  
'Sir, you just can't walk in and..' 'Shut up! We're talking about criminals! Murderers!' 'But..' The police officer showed his badge to the hotel owner and said 'we're searching for two men, one with blue hair and golden eyes and one blonde with hair that's sticking up, they're both pretty tall. Do you know them?' The man looked pretty close, and a piccolo who was standing next to him, nodded 'Yeah, I saw them. They took a room today, one man with very funny hair and a guy with creepy eyes, he looked really sick to me by the way.. I asked them if they wanted to see a doctor, but they refused and..' 'Which room!?' Dirk screamed 'Oh.. room 325.' 'Take us there!'  
  
Vash held Legato in his arms, he was shivering and the fever returned. 'shh..' Vash soothed. 'It's going to be just fine.. you're safe here..' Legato moved and groaned, whispered something about running away.. Vash thought it was just the fever, but then the door went open and there were five persons standing there, looking at them.  
  
The piccolo, satisfied and proud because he found the 'evil criminals' The Hotel owner, who was thinking of the reward Cathy, happy to see Vash was alright, then worried about his companion Dirk, only mad and wanting to kill that bastard that killed his son And the police officer, happy that this job was finally done.  
  
That last one moved to Vash and pushed Legato away from his lover. 'So..' Dirk said, laughing. 'We finally got you!' and he slapped Legato on his face, hard. Vash expected he would cry, of just move away, but instead, he looked at Dirk with a look that Vash hadn't seen for a while  
  
'Don't touch me, human.' Legato whispered with a dark, creepy voice. He stood up, and walked to Dirk, who suddenly felt very afraid. 'What.. who are you?' he whispered. Legato just laughed, a laugh that sounded familiar to Vash. 'Someone who was thrown away..' 'Legato.' Vash whispered. 'Don't.. don't do it.. don't kill him.' Legato smiled and walked to Vash. Even though the blonde gunman was afraid, he couldn't help but smile. Legato looked so good, in the dark, with only the light of fire on his face. But that look in his eyes.. his eyes were.. not.. no..  
  
'Knives'  
  
Legato's eyes were ice blue, cold, not the deep golden jewels he loved so much. Knives.. finally, he was back. Finally, he took revenge. 'Legato..' Vash whispered. 'don't.. resist.. this isn't you.. you're strong enough to block Knives out, you kicked him out of your life before and you can do it again, I know it!' Legato smiled and laid his hand on Vash' cheek. 'ssh, Vash.. don't be afraid. I'm only making things better for us. You can't run forever.' He let go and looked at the police guy, who had fear and disbelief in his eyes. 'What.. what are you..?' Legato just smiled and put his arm around the man's neck, ready to kill him. 'What are you??' the man screamed again.' Legato laughed.  
  
'Perfect'  
  
A simple 'snap!' and the life went out of the man's body. Legato just smiled and looked at Cathy and Dirk, who were just staring, afraid.  
  
'His eyes..' Cathy whispered 'Look at his eyes..'  
  
Vash was sobbing, tears of fear and sadness covering his pale cheeks 'Legato..' he whispered. Legato stopped frightening his victims and walked to Vash. He took the gunman's face in his hands and smiled 'don't cry..' he whispered 'I know it's hard but..' 'SHUT UP!' Vash looked at the person before him, angry. This wasn't Legato. 'Leave!' he screamed, and then, quiet 'Knives.. if you do this.. you're an even greater coward than I thought. Just come to us and fight, not this way. But well, I guess you can't do that. You've never done anything by yourself, always let others do the dirty work, while you stay behind, save. You let him work for you, do all of your work, and never praised him for it. You know what I think, Knives?' he held Legato's hands and whispered 'This is your plan, your Eden, your work. Nothing you have ever done, or will ever do, will succeed without him. It is true and you know it. So, Brother, if you even have a tiny bit of courage, go face us yourself. I'm waiting for you.' Then, he let go.  
  
Legato immediately fell on the ground, unconscious. Dirk and Cathy were just watching, and Vash kneeled down with Legato, checking if he still breathed. Then, Cathy walked to them, and laid her hand on Vash' shoulder. 'I'll guess we'll just go..' 'WHAT?' Dirk shouted, and he ran to the three 'GO? After all that he has done? But..' he stopped when he saw the other stare at him, and then looked at Legato on the ground. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. 'I.. I guess.. he couldn't help it..' Vash just nodded. 'You're right. Peter.. did some awful things to him, but I won't tell you that for now, just when you think you're ready, I mean, so many things happened..' Cathy nodded. 'I'll be fine..' She smiled and then they left, after throwing the officer's body out of the window, so people would think it was an accident. It was, really.  
  
Vash laid Legato in bed, putting blankets around him, anything to make his lover feel comfortable. Then, he laid his head on Legato'' chest, and softly began to cry.  
  
When the suns rised again on the dessert planet, Legato was the first one to wake up..  
  
Where.. where am I.. What.. Why does my head hurts so much.. I try to open my eyes, and succeed after a while, looking down. I'm lying in a bed. Oh, surprise. Vash lays next to me.. I smile, and slowly raise my left hand, his hand, to caress the upsticking hair, that is looking quite funny now. Somehow, I can't laugh. He's awakening, moves and opens his eyes. He's first a bit surprised, probably to see me awake, then sits up. 'Legato?' I smile 'That's me' he laughs, and hugs me. I'm surprised, but hug back anyway. Oh, how I will miss this when.. no. Not think about it. Not yet.  
  
Vash sits up again, and looks at me. 'How are you feeling?' he whispers. I smile 'Depends. If you ask me how I feel comparing to a few days ago, couldn't be better, but..' 'No, I want to know how you feel right now.' He's so serious.. it's not really like him. I wonder what happened.. I don't remember anything after lying in his arms, feeling like hell. I guess I just fainted, t wake up now? I realise he's staring at me, demanding an answer. 'I feel.. just a little headache, but that'll faint. Why.. why do you want to know? Did something happen?' He's still serious. 'What do you remember?' 'Nothing special' I answer. He sits close to me, and lays his hand in mine as he tells what happened.  
  
'Kinves possessed you. He made you kill that officer, and almost made you kill Cathy and Dirk, they were here' I nod 'I felt they were coming.. but, Ma-I mean, Knives?' I see he wants to tell me more, and shut up. 'It was really creepy.. your eyes.. they were blue, like Knives' You told me you did it for us, but.. it was him, not you. I told Knives to face us directly, not in a way like this, because that's for cowards. I guess he was insulted, because he then let go. You fainted, and Cathy and Dirk left, they were really scared.. guess it isn't strange.. they don't want to follow us anymore.' 'Did you tell them..' 'No. I didn't know if you wanted me to.' I nod, and after that stay silent. Master.. so He finally found me.. should I be happy? No.. no, I don't want to return. I look at Vash, and smile 'No, I don't remember, but it doesn't matter. You were right, that wasn't me. And I promise you, I'll never do something like that, kill someone, again.' I smile. It's easy to say that. Vash doesn't know the irony of all this, and hugs me. 'Thanks, Legato.. I love you.' I smile again 'Love you too, Vash.'  
  
  
  
'It's there!'  
  
Cold. Freezing. A cold deeper than cloths, deeper than skin. This is it. Finally?  
  
'Legato, we're home! Finally!'  
  
Yes I am. Home. Finally.  
  
~ We stop. Middle of the square, people looking at us. Not like I care though. Milly and Meryl wait for us. I see Meryl's eyes.. recognition. Happiness. Dreams. ~  
  
I hold Vash' hand. Just once. One more time. I look at his beautiful face, Angel. One more time. Last.  
  
~I don't know why, but I feel strange. Like.. almost sad. I should be so happy. I look at Legato. Raise my hand and let it run through his beautiful blue hair. Angelic blue. We walk. Slow. Meryl and Milly run to us. They don't know. Do I? What do I know? Something I don't want to know? I wish I could just stop walking, stay here forever. No.~  
  
The ticket to the future is always blank. That's what he says. My future isn't, it's set with every step. I could run away, but it would only catch me sooner. It was meant to be. All this. Another step. Just.. What would it be? Ten more?  
  
~Nine. What, nine? I don't know, but I keep on walking, slower and slower. Eight.~  
  
Seven. In silence, we walk. In silence, we say goodbye. In silence, I look at the sky. In silence, I look at the girl that took me in her house so many years ago. Six.  
  
~Five. No more. It will be over, even though I don't know what. Legato knows. I lay my hand on his shoulder. I open my mouth and try to speak, anything I want to say before.. what? But the only thing that comes out is 'Four.'~  
  
Three. Spider. Butterfly. Who is who? Does it matter? Will I see Vash ever again. Who knows. Just 'two' more steps.  
  
~One. I feel my heart beat ten times faster. Legato! Stop.. stop walking! I want to say so many things, I want to hold you, and touch you, and love you and..  
  
Zero.  
  
  
  
A shot sounded in the small village, drawing everyone's attention. The bullet raced through the air with an immense speed, knowing his victim. People ran away, not knowing the bullet was meant for just one person. He sat his last step, and the bullet shot him through the head. Destiny?  
  
Legato fell on his knees, with Vash next to him At first, it wasn't clear who'd been hit. The girl froze. Vash? Legato? The younger man laid in the arms of his lover, who was crying. 'shh..' Legato whispered. 'shh, don't cry, it'll all be over soon. Don't cry. We'll meet again, I know it. I..' he coughed once. Vash looked at him, tears in his eyes, on his cheeks. 'NO!' he screamed. 'Not now! It's going to be fine, I know it! Don't..I don't want to, Legato!'  
  
The sky was grey, and a dark figure appeared, only visible for one of them. But the other knew She was there. Legato smiled. 'Don't be afraid. She's not as scary as she looks. Believe me.' Even though he was calm, a tear blinked in his eyes. 'I.. I'll miss you, Vash..' Then, he kissed his lover, for the last time, as Death touched one of them, as she took his soul away, leaving the dead body lying in the arms of his lover.  
  
Silence.  
  
'Thank you.' Legato looked at his true Master. She smiled 'I just had to do that for my best servant' Legato smiled. 'I'll miss him though. But thanks to you, I got nice last days.' She smiled, as she carried him in her strong arms, and walked to a large, dark tunnel  
  
'Ready for eternity, Legato Bluesummers?'  
  
'Forever.'  
  
The End.  
  
There you have it. The end. A really big thanks to all my reviewers, I love you! Thanks for reading and writing such nice reviews. I hope you loved this fic ^_^ 


	14. The Letter

Epilogue- The Letter  
  
  
  
Dear Legato.  
  
I.. I don't know how to start this letter. I think it's rather strange to write a letter to your dead lover anyway, but then again, weird people do weird things. I hope you're happy. I guess you already know, but it was Knives killing you. When you laid there, on the square, dead, he stepped forward and said 'Am I still a coward?' I'm ashamed for what I did after that. I was just so angry, so sad, I took my gun and shot him.. in the leg, his weak spot, but of course, you know that. He isn't dead. He lives with us, and.. and it might sound strange, but I like it.  
  
I can talk with him, about you. I'm surprised how little he knew about you. For instance, he doesn't know you like hot dogs. We talked. A lot. But.. but it's different. I love my Brother, sure. But I love you more, God I love you. I can't help but think, where are you now? Are you happy? Are you sad, do you cry? Do you want me? Do you miss me, like I do? Questions without answers.  
  
I took your body to Cathy and Dirk. You're buried in the forest, on the place we made love. It was a truly beautiful, small funeral. There weren't much people, but I had the feeling all of your servants, the gun-ho guns were there. Knives thought that too. Maybe you were there yourself. Maybe you're even with me now, while I write this letter, on the place your body lies. Maybe, but I don't know it. I doubt I'll ever know something again.  
  
So little time. If I knew.. you knew. If only it had been me. But well, we had been separated anyway. I briefly think of killing myself, just to be with you. But, like some stranger I now don't know anymore ever said 'I strongly disapprove of suicide.'  
  
I miss you. But I believe you when you say that we'll be together someday. You knew so much more than I did, maybe things I don't know. No one knows. No one ever will.  
  
I'll stay strong, Knives says 'for your memory' Because you were, are, strong. I now even more respect you, knowing all of the things you've gone through. Sure, I had some traumatic things myself, but it was nothing compared to you. Nothing compared to this. You have a place in my heart, next to Rem. If you're up there, go visit her. I think you'll like her. And one day, I'll be with you. And her. And we'll be happy.  
  
Happy End.  
  
Until then, stay strong. I'll be.  
  
Love, Vash. 


End file.
